Blue Eyes Protect in the Fields!
by MegaMan Fan Girl
Summary: Hitomi Mamoru Hatake is the adopted daughter of Kakashi Hatake who took her in after her clan was massacred by Orochimaru of the Sennin. Put on a three man squad with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi as her Sensei to find out taht she's starting to fall for the Uchiha Heir. SasukeXOC GaaraxOC KakashixOC ItachixOC
1. Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or Foe!

**_[Chapter 1: Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or Foes!]_**

Hatake's Apt.!

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no motto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

SLAM!

"I need to get a new alarm clock," a young female voice mumbled as she pulled her blackish green heel length hair into a ponytail by a green hair tie.

The young female picked up a brash and gently ran it through her bangs that was covering her forehead before she placed it down. After she put down her brash she looked at herself in the floor length mirror in the room. She smoothed out her black jean vest that has a crystal made out of yellow, red, and green on the back opened over a green tight long loose sleeve shirt.

"Hitomi!" a male voice called up, "hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Don't even go there Dad!" the young female yells back.

She could hear her Dad laughing as she pulled on a black ninja pants accessorize with a green leather belt. She then accessorized with a green leather bracelet on right wrist and then addeda black leather chocker before she finished off the look with a pair of black 3" heel ninja sandles. She once again looked at herself in the mirror before she smiled liking the way the outfit looked finally.

"HITOMI MAMORU HATAKE!" the male yelled.

"Coming!" Hitomi called back.

With one last look in the mirror she walked out of the room and walked towards the kitchen where she saw a young man no older then 26 setting at the table with his face in an orange book that made Hitomi's slight neon green eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Finally," the male sighed as he looked up over the top of his book at her making Hitomi rolled her eyes before walking over, grabbed an apple and taking a bit out of it as she turned around. "What is with girls and taking so long to get ready?"

Hitomi looked at the clock and let out a sigh before she looked at the man with a glare.

"It's only 6: 25, Dad," Hitomi growled, "and the Academy doesn't open till 7 o'clock."

"Really?" he asked in surprised, "it's been so long I guess I forgot."

Hitomi had to bit her tongue to keep from making a comment making the man smile as he went back to his book. Once Hitomi was finished with her apple she throw away the core before looking at the clock again.

'20 minutes till the academy doors open,' she thought, 'I guess I can start walking now and get there just as the doors open.' Hitomi grabbed her bag that was kept in the kitchen making her Father to look at her. "I'm heading out now."

"Alright," he agreed, "have fun Hito."

Hitomi rolled her eyes as he cackled before she walked out of the kitchen and then out of the apartment.

Ninja Academy!

Hitomi had gotten there just as the doors opened letting in the kids that were earlier and she took noticed that a dark haired boy was there already surrounded by a group of squealing girls. The young auburn haired girl sweat dropped as she watched the scene before her and with a sigh she walked pasted them into the school. As she walked past the girls stopped squealing to look at her with awe and envy before going right back to fawning of the dark haired boy. The boy had watched as Hitomi walked right on past him and his fan girls without so much as looking back.

Iruka-Sensei's Room!

With a sigh of relief Hitomi walked into the room to see that the sensei a young man name Iruka and the young boy name Sasuke were the only ones in the room at the moment. Hitomi walked over to her set which was next to the window to wait for class to start when a young girl came in. She has white waist length hair that has pulled back into a ponytail at the nip of her neck with bangs that covers her forehead as well as frame her face beautifully and her bright blue eyes stood out from the rest of her looks making Hitomi to smile at her.

"Ohaiyo Luna-Chan," she greeted the young girl when she had took her set next to Aika.

"Ohaiyo Hitomi-Chan," the girl greeted.

Hitomi reached into her bag before she pulled out a benito wrapped up in a blue clothe that she handed over to the girl.

"Here," Hitomi said holding out the benito to her.

"Huh?"

"I got up before my clock went off and made it for you," Hitomi explained.

"Arigatō, Hitomi-Chan," the girl thanked in a small voice.

"It's nothing, Luna-Chan," Hitomi told her before the girls fall quiet. Hitomi let out a sigh before she went to look out the window which lead to her letting out a gasp. "Huh? Iruka-Sensei!"

"Yes Hitomi?" Iruka asked looking up at her.

"Um...you might want to look out the window."

Iruka did just that before he let out a gasp at he saw by now Sasuke and Luna where both looking out the window to see that the Hokage Mountain had been painted it on. Just then an Academy Teacher ran inside looking frantic.

"Iruka, it's Naruto!" he said, "he painted on the Hokage Mountain!"

"WHAT!"

Hitomi and Luna watched as Iruka and the other Teacher ran out of the room while more students where coming talking about the faces of the Hokage on the mountain.

Class!

Hitomi let out a sigh as she watched the scene in front of the class unfolded while Luna looked bored out of her mind.

"I'm at the end of my robe, Naruto," Iruka was telling a tied up blond haired boy, "you failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Naruto turned around with a pout on his face like he didn't even care. "Fine. Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

"Awwww!" the whole class, but Sasuke, Hitomi, and Luna groaned.

After a glare from Iruka, the whole class stood in front of him waiting to be called forward.

"Alright," a pink haired girl said, "Sakura, here. Let's do it." Hitomi looked at Luna who in turn looked at her before they shooked their heads. "Transform."

It wasn't long till an Iruka look alike was standing in place of Sakura.

"Transformed into me?" Iruka asked "good."

When she changed back the young pink haired girl started to jump up and down.

"Yes, yes, I did it," she cheered, "I did it."

"I kicked butt!" inner Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke, did you see that?" Sakura asked making Aika to roll her eyes.

"Alright, next!" Iruka called, "Hitomi Mamoru."

Hitomi stepped forwarded before she made the hand sign.

"Transform!" she stated before in a puff of smoke a young woman with dark purple hair in a spiky ponytail and wearing revealing clothes with a tan trench coat being the only thing that covers the rest while an orangish tan skirt covered the lower half stood in Aika's place.

"Transformed into Anko, good," Iruka approved as he wrote something down on the board. "Next up is Luna Hikari!"

Luna stepped forward as Hitomi headed back to her set where she could watch the rest.

"Transform," Luna said once she made the hand sign and in a puff of smoke she stood as a she was standing before Iruka as a silver haired man reading an orange book.

"Transformed into Hatake-San," Iruka said before writing something on the broad, "good." Luna turned back before she walked away. "Next! Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke walked forward before he did what the three before him did, but he didn't say anything. "Ah." Sasuke had turned into another Iruka. "Good." Once Sasuke turned back he walked away heading for his set, but not before looking at Hitomi. "Next! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This is a total waste of time Naruto," a brown haired boy told him.

"We always pay for your screw ups," a pale blond haired girl agreed.

"Like I care," Naruto told them as he stepped forward.

'Naruto, do your best,' a blue haired girl thought as she watched him.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted before in his place was a naked girl with clouds around her private parts making Iruka fall back with a nose bleed. "Got cha!" Naruto turned back into himself laughing. "That's my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Cut the stupid tricks!" Iruka yelled at him, "this is your last warning!"

Next day!

Hitomi was once again setting next to Luna in class looking at the front waiting for Iruka to tell them what the test was about.

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka started to explain to them, "when your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on-the clan jutsu."

'That's my worst technique,' Naruto thought in distressed, 'great I'm never going to pass.'

"First up is Hitomi Mamoru," Iruka said before he walked out of the class room with Hitomi right behind him looking ready to kill.

Testing room!

"Alright Hitomi," a whitish blue haired male told her when Iruka took his set, "make three clones of yourself."

Hitomi put her hands in a hand sign making Iruka and the other teacher to gasp.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' she thought before in a puff of smoke three clones of her stood next on either side.

"Congratulation. You graduate." Hitomi looked surprised when Iruka pulled out a green cloth forehead protector and handed it over to her with a smile. "Well, you tell Luna to come in here please?"

"Yes of course Sensei," Hitomi agreed before she walked out.

Class room!

Hitomi walked into the class room with her new forehead protector around her forehead making the boy from the other day to smile.

"Luna-Chan, Iruka-Sensei said that your next," she told the young white haired girl.

Hitomi nodded before she got up and walked out of the room for the test.

Outside the classroom!

Hitomi stood outside and watched as parents congratulated their children on becoming a Ninja as she waited with her Father for Luna and Naruto to come out. It wasn't long till Hitomi saw white hair in the group making the auburn haired girl to smile.

"Luna-Chan!" Hitomi called over as she waved.

The young white haired girl walked over to them wearing her new forehead protector on making Hitomi smile before they three of them walked away.

Two days later!

Hitomi let out a sigh as she sat behind Sasuke and Naruto waiting for Iruka to show up and start class while she paid no attention to the rest of them.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" the boy asked, "this is for those who graduate not dropouts."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, "do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together. How do you like that?"

"Humph," Shikamaru sounded.

"Let me put it to you this way," Naruto said, "I look good in this head gear like it was made for me. Believe it! *Laughs*"

Shikamaru moved to set behind Naruto and Hitomi looked at him to see his head on his arms. Hitomi turned her head to look out the window when a noise in the hallway got her attention, so she turned towards the classroom door just to see Sakura and the blond haired girl known as Ino Yamanaka both of whom were the president and vice-president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan were trying to push past each other to get into the classroom and when they finally got into the class they were at it again.

"I'm first!" they both shouted.

"I win again Sakura," Ino told the pink haired girl.

"Give it up," Sakura told her, "I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a 10th inch ahead."

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino asked.

Hitomi let out a sigh as she felt a headache coming on.

"Hey!" she called, "wow! Where are you going?"

Hitomi saw Naruto stand up waving at Sakura who ran right up to the table out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hi Sakura," Naruto greeted, "what's up?"

"Move it!" Sakura yelled at him, "uh. Good morning Sasuke. Mind if I set next you?"

Sasuke looked at her for a bit before looking back up front of the class when Ino walked up.

"Back off forehead," she told Sakura, "I'm setting next to Sasuke."

"I was here first," Sakura growled.

"I walked into the classroom before you did," Ino told her, "everybody saw it."

"Dream on," Sakura stated.

Then much to Sasuke's annoyances fan girl after fan girl kept coming up saying they were the first ones here and that they should get to set next to Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at Hitomi with an annoyed look because the fan girls woke him up from his little nap as she looked at them with a very pissed off look just as Luna walked up to them.

"How does he do it?" he asked.

"I don't know Shikamaru," Hisoka answered, "and I really don't want to know."

Hitomi let out a sigh once again as the fan girls continued to fight over the sets next to Sasuke before she greeted Luna.

'Clueless,' Hitomi and Sasuke thought.

Else where!

In a dark room a group of people stood around a desk with a crystal ball on it and an old man setting behind it as they watch the scene.

"Promising new students; Sasuke Uchiha, Hitomi Mamoru, and Luna Hikari," one of the people stated, "is that them?"

"Yes, their the ones" the old man answered.

"Sasuke, Hitomi, and Luna are the only survivors of the Uchiha, Mamoru, and Hikari clans," another pointed out.

"That's right," the old man agreed.

The crystal ball showed them a blond spiky haired boy setting on the floor rubbing his head.

'Naruto Uzumaki, uh?' a third thought.

The Ninja Academy!

Hitomi let out a sigh of annoyances as the fighting went on so she decided to make it user for them to decide on where to sit. Shikamaru and Luna watched as Hitomi stood up from her set, onto the desk, and jumped to set in the set that the fan girls are fighting over. Hitomi let out a sigh as she kicked back and placed her right foot on top of the desk before she crossed it with her left foot then she put her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes trying to keep her temper in check which got the attention of the fan girls.

"Hitomi, that's my set!" Sakura yelled at her.

"I don't see your name on it, Sakura," _Hitomi_ told her, "so just find some where else."

The fan girls started to yell at her to move it, but they all of a sudden went quiet making Hitomi to open one eye to see what shut them up to see Naruto on Sasuke's desk, bend down in front of him, and having a glaring contest with him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke!"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a pained expression, 'Sakura?' He then went back to glaring at Sasuke. 'Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke. What's the big deal with this guy?'

They glared at each other to the point Hitomi thought she could see sparks between them as she opened both eyes.

"Let him have it!" the fan girls yelled.

It was at that moment that a boy in front laughed, lend back, and bumped into Naruto making him fall into Sasuke, but what surprised her was the fact that they had locked lips and were kissing.

"What the?" Sakura asked.

"I…Uh?" Ino started, but was speechless.

Hitomi watched as the two boys pulled apart gagging with amusement clear in her pale lavender colored eyes as a small smirk appeared just as Sakura started to freak out.

"AHHHHH!" Inner Sakura yelled, "this is out rages! I was suppose to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! CHA!"

Hitomi just continued to watch the scene next to her like a TV show while trying to hold back a laugh though a very Uchiha-like smirk appeared on her face.

"I'll get you, Naruto," Sasuke growled as he gagged.

Naruto had stopped gagging as if Sasuke's threat got though to him, but he froze as he mumbled, "Danger."

Naruto turned around slowly to see the fan girls glaring at him.

"Naruto, your dead," Sakura threatened.

"Hey!" Naruto tried to reason with them, "wow! It was an accident."

"Your finished," Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hold on?" Naruto asked before being beaten by fan girls.

Else where!

"As usually Naruto's in the middle of some kind of trouble," the old man stated.

The Ninja Academy!

"As of today your all ninjas," Iruka-sensei told them, "to get here you face difficult trails and hardships, and that's nothing. What comes next well be for more difficult. Now your only Genin; first level ninjas. All Genin well be group into a 3 man squad with two squads of 4. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja."

Hitomi looked at him with an annoyed expression hoping that he was kidding as everyone looked at him shocked.

"Huh?"

'A 3 man squad with two squad of four?' both Sakura and Ino thought.

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group," Ino whispered as Hitomi to rolled her eyes, "I wonder who?"

"I don't Know," Sakura answered.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'I'm going to be with Sasuke, so stay away from him you hag!'

'Groups of 3 and one of 4,' Sasuke thought, 'that'll only slow me down.'

'I want to be with Sakura and…Well, I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke," Naruto thought.

'As I'm not annoyed then I'm cool,' Hisoka thought.

"We want each group to have balance and ability, so that's how we sat up them up," Iruka told them, "I well now announce the squads."

After awhile!

"Squad 7..." Iruka went on. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hitomi Mamoru…"

Naruto jumped up with his fist raised in the air in victory. "Yeah!"

"This is great," Hitomi said with a smile.

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Hn."

"Next squad 8..." Iruka went on. "Hinata Hyuga…"

"Yes, sire," a shy/tamed voice called out.

"Kiba Inuzuka…"

"Haha," a boy laughed.

"Shino Aburame…"

Sakura and Ino hanged their heads with dispire.

"I don't get it," Shikamaru stated, "what do you see in a guy like him? He's not so special."

"Your so be on clueless Shikamaru," Ino told him, "don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it because I'm not a girl," Shikamaru answered her.

"*Sigh* Your so full of yourself," Ino told him, "jealousy is a terrible thing. I hate to be on your squad."

"Uh, Ino," Hitomi said making both Shikamaru and Ino to look at her, "I'm a girl and yet I don't get it."

Ino started in shock atHitomi as if she had never seen some one like her before while Shikamaru laughed quietly next to her.

"Now squad 10...Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

'I feel sorry for Shikamaru,' Hitomi thought as she lend her head back to look at him.

"Ha," he laughed, "didn't you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

Ino growled at him.

"And Choji Akimichi!"

'Not food boy, too,' Ino thought.

"And finally Squad 11" Iruka went on, "Miko Neko."

"Right."

"Luna Hikari."

"Oh great."

"And Sakura Haruno."

"I hate this."

"These are all the squads…"

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed at Sasuke, "why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?"

"Sasuke had one of the best scores out of all the gradating students," Iruka answered. "Naruto, you had the worst score." The whole class besides Sasuke, Luna and Hitomilaughed at Naruto. "To create a balance we put the best student with the worst student."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser," Sasuke told him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "what did you say?!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, "hard of hearing?"

The class laughed at Naruto again as Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off Naruto," Sakura ordered, "set down."

Iruka cleared his throat to get the class's attention.

"After lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then class dismiss."

Hitomi got up out of her set and left heading to go find a place to eat.

Path way: Tree!

Hitomi sat in a tree eating when she noticed Sasuke leaning against the tree she was in, but she at once knew that something was wrong, however, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Hitomi closed her now empty benito boxes and followed 'Sasuke's' line of vision to see him that he was looking at Sakura who had noticed him as well. The dark haired girl just blinked a few times wondering what was going on, but soon enough she got her answer.

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming..." "Huh?"

"It makes me what to kiss it," 'Sasuke' finished.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' Hitomi thought in surprise, 'THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S SASUKE!'

"Kashing, she scores!" Inner Sakura cheered as she punched the air. "this fair tale is for real!" "Just kidding," 'Sasuke' told her, "that's the kind of dumb thing only Naruto well say."

"Oh," Sakura sighed as she hanged her head.

'Naruto?' Hitomi thought, 'there's no way Sasuke well talk to Sakura welling. Hell, I have a hard time getting him to say more then one word to me.'

"I wanted to ask you something," 'Sasuke' told her as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"Naruto...what do you think of him?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"He knows about my feelings and he purposely tries to get in the way," Sakura answered, "he enjoys interfering and making feel bad. Naruto...he doesn't understand one single thing about me. He's just annoying. All I really want is for you to except me, Sasuke, that's all."

"You just want me to except you?" 'Sasuke' asked.

'Ok, that's it,' Hitomi thought, 'that's not Sasuke!'

"Yes, that's how I feel," Sakura answered as she looked over at him, "I'll for that." Sakura then leaned in to kiss 'Sasuke'. "It's true, I'm desperate."

'Desperate is right,' thought Hitomi with a scowl, 'there's no way Sasuke would let Sakura get anywhere near him without a choice.'

'I finally know why I like Sakura so much,' Naruto thought as he leaned to kiss her as well only as Sasuke, 'I finally understand.' Just then his stomach started hurting making him pull back. 'My stomach, what timing.'

'Sasuke' then shot up and took off leaving behind a confused Sakura and an amused as hell Hitomi who was hiding in a tree.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be right back!" 'Sasuke' answered as he waved over his shoulder.

"I didn't know Sasuke was so shy," Sakura told herself. "maybe he just needs a little more time to get ready."

'Yeah, right,' Hitomi thought as she rolled her pale lavender eyes, 'if I know Sasuke like I think I do then just wait for the real him and Naruto.'

Later on!

It wasn't long till the girls one of whom was hiding saw Sasuke walking up the path.

"Sasuke, your back!" Sakura cheered, "don't be so shy you bad boy." Hitomi face palm at this while Sasuke just ignored her. "Are ready now? You know, mentally ready because I am." Hitomi jumped down from the tree and walked out of hiding. "I'm roaring to go." Sasuke just walked right past her with Hitomi right behind him. "Hey, wait a minute?"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked her.

"See there you go changing the subject again," Sakura didn't answer the question, "anyways, Naruto, just picks fights with you. You know, why he's so annoying? Cause he wasn't raised right." This got Sasuke and Hitomi's attention. "He doesn't have a mother and father, no one to teach him from right and wrong. Think about it, he's just does whatever comes into his head." Hitomi glared at the pink haired girl at the same time as Sasuke. "If I did things like Naruto forget it. I mean, my parents well get mad and I'll get into trouble so of course I don't do it. But, if you don't have parents to take care of you. How well you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's alone."

"Shut up," Hitomi told her, "don't talk about things you don't understand." Sasuke and Sakura looked at her before her eyes turned into slits and she glared at Sakura. "When you insult Naruto, your insulting everyone who had to grew up without their parents and that includes Sasuke and I."

Hitomi turned around and started to walk off.

"Alone, isolated," Sasuke told her making the young dark haired girl to stop, "it's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be along."

"W-why are saying that?" Sakura asked.

"Because your annoying," Sasuke flat out told her.

Sakura gasp as both Sasuke and Hitomi walked off.

The Academy!

Sasuke and Hitomi walked up to see Naruto just coming out of the bathroom, but his blue eyes widen when he saw Sasuke before he came to a stop.

"Ah!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, how did you get loose."

"I use the escape jutsu," Sasuke answered, "no sweat, it was a very basic technique. Why you did that? Transform into me?"

'So it was Naruto,' Hitomi thought as she looked back and forth between them.

"I wanted to try my moves on you so I did," Naruto answered before he made Shadow Clones.

'What the!'

"Agh," Sasuke groaned, "the same technique again."

"This time you'll see what I can really do," Naruto told Sasuke, "your going for the count then you'll have to admit that I'm the best."

'Like Sasuke would admit that.'

"Get ready Sasuke."

Just then Naruto's stomach groaned making all of the clones ran to the bathroom at the same time.

"What a loser," Sasuke told Hitomi as he turned around and started to walk away.

Hitomi looked at Naruto before she turned and followed Sasuke.

_{Me: **I hate Sakura**, so I'll apologize now to all of you Sakura fans for anything I say about her. Kitsune has a special way to show if she's annoyed without use of words, but she intends to insult the one who annoys her with words.}_


	2. Survival Training, Part 1!

_**[Chapter 2: Survival Training, Part 1!]**_

The Ninja Academy Classroom!

It was around 4 in the evening and squad 7 was still setting there waiting for their Jonin sensei, will, not all of squad 7 was setting. Naruto kept looking out of the door every 5 minutes.

"He's late," Naruto pointed out.

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Hitomi thought sarcastically,"Naruto sit down please."

"I don't want to," Naruto said as he looked back at her, "how come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it! The other groups already meet their new teacher's and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei is gone, too."

"We know ok," Hitomi told him with her eyes closed that soon opened when we heard something being dragged on the floor, "hey! What are you doing?" She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled as he put a chalk broad eraser in between the door and the frame. "That's what he get's for being late." He jumped down from the chair, "surprise!"

"As much I love this and think it's funny," Hitomi said with a laugh, "I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Our teacher's a Jonin an elite ninja," Sasuke pointed out, "you think he'll fall for that?"

It wasn't long till a gloved hand appeared on the door that was cracked open before opening it all the way and a silver head of hair appeared inside the doorway letting the eraser hit him on his head. Hitomi's eyes widen before a smirk across her face as everyone stared dumb founded that he fall for it while everyone, but Naruto who was laughing his head off.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed, "I got him! I got him! He totally fall for it!"

'He actually fall for it?' Sasuke thought, "is this guy really a Jonin?'

"Mmm…" the Jonin or better knew as Kakashi hummed, "how can I put this?" He put his left hand under his chin in thought. "My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots." Everyone' face fell as they fall into a doom glum mood though Hitomi just sat in the window sail with an indifferent face as she just look at Kakashi. "Meet me on the roof."

Roof Top!

Hitomi sat away from everyone as Kakashi lend on the railing with their arms crossed and Kakashi had a bored out of his mind expression not that Hitomiblamed him. The setting arrangement of the others are this; Naruto on the right and Sasuke in the middle. Kakashi looked around at everyone.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked, "one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Naruto asked, "well what are we suppose to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," Kakashi answered.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto asked, "I mean before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how its suppose to work."

Hitomi looked them with more then an annoyed expression, 'Idiots.'

"Me?" Kakashi asked in a mock surprise while pointing at himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." Hitomi rolled her eyes as Kakashi folded his arms. "Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you. Dreams for the future…hm…I never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless," Naruto whispered, "all he really told us was his name."

"Ok you turn," Kakashi stated. "You on the right you first."

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he started to fiddle with his headband, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pure the water into the ramen cup." Hitomi rolled her eyes in disbelief. "My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is…" He started to fiddle with his headband even more. "To be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village well stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important."

'Well he's grown up in a very interesting way,' Kakashi thought, "alright next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the more emo looking boy said in a monotone, "I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream for I will make it into reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a crestian someone."

Everything around them got every quiet as them all stared at him, but Kakashi noticed that Hitomi looked neutral of this.

'Gee…Uh…I hope he doesn't mean me,' Naruto thought.

'Hn…"

'Just as I thought,' Kakashi thought before he turned to Hitomi. "Alright, your next."

"My name is Hitomi Mamoru Hatake," Hitomi introduced herself in a monotone, "what I dislike is jerks, preps, fan boys, bright colors, day time, Sakura, and perverts. What I like is swords, training, archery, art, reading, looking up at the moon, dark colors, horror movies, sweets, watermelon ponta, spicy foods, and cooking. Hobbies are training, archery, art, reading, looking up at the moon, watching horror movies, and cooking. And for my dream for the future..." Hitomi looked bored at this before she got a dark look on her face that made Naruto cower. "It's the same as Sasuke."

'Hn?' Sasuke thought.

'I figured that would be her reply,' Kakashi thought, "good your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll start our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together," Kakashi answered.

"What, what, what?" Naruto asked again.

"A Survival test," Kakashi answered again.

"Huh, a Survival test?" asked Naruto.

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice," Sasuke pointed out in his monotone, "we already did this back at the academy that's how we got here."

"This isn't like your previous training," Kakashi told her.

"So…uh…so…uh…what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

At that Kakashi started to laugh as they all looked at him.

"That's a normal question," Hitomi told Kakashi, "what's so funny?"

"Well if I told you the answer your not going to like it," Kakashi told her as he continued to laugh before sobering up fast, "of the 30 graduates only 13 or 12 will be accepted as Genin the other 18 or 19 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it; pass or fail test and the chance you fail is at least 66%." Kakashi looked at their faces to see they were not happy, well, everyone, but Hitomi who didn't look to worry about it. "See didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Naruto yelled. "WE WORK HARD TO GET HERE! BELIEVE IT! WHAT WAS THAT GRADUATION TEST FOR ANYWAYS!"

"Oh that?" Kakashi asked with false surprise, "that was just to select condensates who might became Genin or not."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled/asked.

"That's how it is," Kakashi told them, "I decided weather you pass or fail. Be at the descanted training grounds at 5 am and bring your ninja gear."

'Well I'm not going to be weeded out,' Naruto thought, 'people are going to look up to me someday. I got to pass this test. Believe it! Believe it!'

'This is going to be fun,' Hitomi thought with a smirk.

"That's it your dismissed," Kakashi told them with a wave of his hand before looking back at them, "oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

Naruto looked scared to death, but Sasuke who looked calm. It wasn't till Kakashi in a puff of smoke that Hitomi stood up and walked off heading home.

Survivors' Apt.!

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no motto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

SLAM!

Hitomi let out a sigh before she went back to getting ready for the day. Once she was finished, she made sure that it looked alright before she ran out of the room and into the kitchen where she started to make breakfast. Once she was done with cooking she quickly eat before going into Kakashi's room where she found him still asleep making her let out a sigh.

"Dad!" Hitomi called out, "wake up." She walked over to the bed where he was laying asleep. "Daddy, time to get up." Hitomi gently shook him awake. "DAD! GET UP NOW!"

At that Hitomi let out a growl before she walked out of the room and came back with a glass of ice water. She then pureed it onto him waking him up quickly.

"Hitomi!" he growled.

Hitomi laughed before she ran out of the room.

"You need to get ready Dad!" Hitomi called out to him before she ran outside.

The Training Grounds!

It was around 10:30 am when Hitomi reached the training grounds making her three teammates to look at her with annoyances on their faces though Hitomi pretended not to notice as she walked up to them.

"Why are you late, Hitomi?" Naruto asked.

"The reason why I'm late is because I slept till 9, did my morning routines, and eat breakfast," she answered her in a monotone.

"Hold on?" Naruto asked, "sensei told us not to eat breakfast."

"Yes and he also said to be here at 5 am, but I don't see him anywhere," Hitomi pointed out.

Naruto want to be quiet as they waited for 30 minutes or so for Kakashi to show up and when he did show up it was already 11 am.

"Good morning everyone," Kakashi greeted, "ready for your first day?"

"Hey, your late!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," Kakashi said.

Naruto growled at him while Hitomi looked just plain bored and Sasuke just looked annoyed.

"Well *Cough* lets get started," Kakashi stated as he walked up to three stumps, "here we go." He sat an alarm clock on a stump and sat it. "It's sat for noon. Your assignment is very simple." At this he pulled three bells out. "You just have to take these bells from me." He jingled them. "That's all there is to it." He throw them up and caught them. "If you can't get them by noon then you go without lunch." He then pointed at the stumps. "You'll be tied to one of these post and you'll watch well I eat my lunch in front you."

'So that's why…" Sasuke's thought trailed off.

'He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us,' Naruto's thoughts picked up Sasuke's.

'I feel sorry for them,' Hitomi thought as she paid attention to Kakashi. Hitomi then pretended that she had caught onto something, "wait a minute." Her eyes widen. "There's three of us. How come there are only two bells?"

"Well that way at least one of you would end up tied to a post and altumently disqualified for failing to complete the mission," Kakashi answered, "that one gets sent back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you not prepare to kill me then you won't be able to get a bell."

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed, "especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

Kakashi looked at him with an annoyed look, "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them…lowest scores, losers." Kakashi then turned back the rest of us. "When I say start then you may begin."

Naruto went charging at Kakashi with a kunai at the ready, but in a blink of an eye Kakashi was right behind him after having twisted Naruto's arm around to where the kunai was pointing at the back of his neck as he had a hand on Naruto's head surprising everyone, but Hitomi. Sasuke stepped back away from him.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Kakashi told him, "I didn't even say start yet."

'That's Dad for ya,' Hitomi thought.

'So this is a Jonin,' thought Sasuke with a smirk.

"But you did come at me with the full intention of destroying me, so…" Kakashi stated as he let Naruto go, "how can I put this?" He gave us a one eye smile. "I'm really starting to like you guys. Get Ready, and Start." All of them jumped and hide in a tree, behind a tree or on the ground under a bush while all of them, but Naruto. Kakashi looked around the training grounds for the Genin, "A ninja must know how to conceal their movement's and hide effetely." He rubbed the back of his head when he couldn't see them. 'Well they understand that much. They've hidden will and I can't feel Hitomi's charka. It seems that I taught her well.' Kakashi looked ahead and got a bit of a surprised. "Huh?"

"You and me right now fair and square!" Naruto yelled, "let's go!"

'Fool,' Sasuke and Hitomi thought.

"You know compared to the others you're a little…bit…weird," Kakashi told him in a bored tone.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled, "well, the only thing weird here is your haircut!" He started to ran at Kakashi, but stopped when he saw Kakashi reached into his scroll pouch. "What?"

"Shinobi battle technique part 1: Taijutsu; the physical part," Kakashi told him.

'Taijutsu is hand to hand,' thought Naruto, 'so why is he reaching for a weapon?'

Kakashi pulled from his scroll pouch a book titled 'Make Out Paradise' taking Naruto by surprised.

"What the?" he asked.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked him, "make your move."

"But…I mean…" he tried to speak, "why are you reading that book?"

"Why?" Kakashi asked in a surprised voice though he could picture Hitomi face palming right now. "To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you though. Anyways with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

"I'M GOING TO CRRRRUSH YOU!" Naruto yelled as he came at me with his fist raised. "AHHH!" He started to punch and kick at Kakashi, but he dodged them easily. "NOW YOUR MINE!"

He tried to punch him again, but Kakashi disappeared before he could hit him which made him even more confused and Kakashi then reappeared right behind him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi told him making the sign of the tiger.

'Huh?' thought Hitomi, 'that hand sign...don't tell?'

'That hand sign is for a fire jutsu,' thought Sasuke, 'he's not just toying with Naruto he's going to demolish him.'

'I have a really bad feeling about this,' thought Hitomi.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Hitomi watched as Kakashi jammed his pointing and middle finger up Naruto's ass sending him flying before he fall into the water. Hitomi sweat dropped as Kakashi returned to his stupid perverted book that she would love to burn right then and there.

'Someone kill me now?' Hitomi thought with a sweat drop.

"That wasn't a hand sign at all," Sakura stated, "he just poked him."

"Those two are just total idiots," Sasuke mumbled.

"Ok," he mumbled, "now where was I?"

'Dad, your just to much for them,' Hitomi thought, 'but there's reason for this exercise. What is it?'

'I'm not going to let end here,' thought Naruto before he pulled out shuriken. 'I'll attack from the water.'

Hitomi was about to head over to Sasuke when out of nowhere shuriken shot out of the water and right at Kakashi who caught them without looking up from his damn book. Hitomi watched as Naruto crawled out of the water soaking wet and breathing a bit hard as he glared at Kakashi who just stared at him with a bored look.

_{Me: Please note that Kakashi always has a bored look even when he was a kid he had that same bored look on his face.}_

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked, "you know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

"I know. I know. You told us already."

"You look pretty wobbly for someone whose going to surpass the Hokage."

"You told us not to eat breakfast!" Naruto yelled at him, "how can I fight when I'm starving to death?!"

All at once Sasuke's stomach growled with hunger while Hitomi just smirked at both Naruto and Sasuke's misfortune.

'Haha,' Hitomi mentally laughed, 'it must really suck for them right now.'

"So you caught me off guard that's all it was," Naruto told him, "believe it!" Naruto looked like he was defeated. "I'm so hungry…I don't have any strength, but I can't let that stop me! I'm going to get one of those bells no matter what! I'm gonna pas this test, I will be came a ninja, and I'm not going back to the Academy!" At that moment a bunch of Naruto clones jumped out of the water catching Kakashi and Hitomi off guard. "You're overconfident Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a Shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!"

'7 Naruto's,' Hitomi thought as a some Naruto clans ran by casting Shadows, 'what?' Her eyes widen. 'their not images, their real! How can he do that?'

"Looks like the stories are true," Kakashi mumbled, "he can create Shadow clans." Hitomi looked at Kakashi who was surprised. "It's a forbidden skill…And he defeated that freak Mizuki with it." Kakashi soon regain his composer before speaking again, "Great Technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long." Kakashi looked Naruto with a bored expression. "You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but your still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu…" To his and Hitomi's surprise Naruto grabbed him from behind.'What? He got me from behind!'

"Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you?" Naruto asked, "good advice sensei. Believe it!" A Naruto clone clinged to Kakashi's back. "I had one of my clones came out of the river then sneak up behind you super quiet." Naruto then ran at Kakashi ready to hit him. "Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!"

'A diversionary tacit nice,' Sasuke thought.

'It's not going to worrrrrk,' Hitomi thought as she watched Naruto.

"Your mine and so are those bells!" Naruto yelled as he went to punch Kakashi, but he only ended up punching his own clone. "Huh?"

"Did Naruto just punch himself."

"Ouch!" Naruto clone yelled.

Hitomi watched with amusement as Naruto and his clones accused each other of being Kakashi.

"It you," Naruto said while pointing at one of his clones. "You're Kakashi-sensei aren't you? You transformed into me using a jutsu!"

The clones and the real Naruto started to fight each other.

"Hey! Let's undo the jutsu so that way there's only be two of us then we'll know whose who."

Naruto and his clones continued to fight.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier fool?"

Hitomi sweat drop at Naruto's stupidity.

"Me! You're the fool!"

Hitomi then face palm.

"Just undo the jutsu!"

When the jutsu was undone there was only one Naruto and he was beaten pretty badly as well.

'Baka,' Hitomi thought, 'now, what was the meaning of this blasted test?'

'Naruto you are so not…cool,' Sakura thought.

'He got you with a replacement jutsu loser,' Sasuke thought, 'with this jutsu you can quickly switch your own body with an object, so the enemy think he's attacking you, but really attacking a log or rock leaving him wide open for a counter attack. In this case the Jonin allowed himself to get cought then switched bodies with one of the Naruto's clones, so Naruto thought he was attacking the Jonin when in fact he was attacking himself. And that Jonin was so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moron.'

Hitomi sweat drop when Naruto spotted a bell knowing it was a trap.

"A bell!" Naruto yelled before he grinned evilly. "I must have gotten him with my attack." He ran over to it. "He dropped a bell." Naruto was then hanging upside down from the tree the bell was under. "Hey!" he started to wiggle. "What is this?" Hitomi was giggling quietly from her place. "Get me down!" He continued to wiggle. "Somebody!"

'Of course it was a trap,' Sasuke thought, 'that Jonin doesn't let his guard down even when he is fighting a fool like Naruto.'

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he tried to reach the bell. "The bell!" He soon stopped moving when Kakashi picked up the bell. "Oh."

"*Sigh* Think before you use a jutsu or your opponent might use it against you," Kakashi told him while throwing the bell up with a grin before catching it. "Oh and if the bit is obvious don't take it." He half turn to Naruto. "A Ninja must see through deception."

"I. Get. It," Naruto said as he wiggled about.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it," Kakashi told Naruto as he turned to face Naruto. "You think you get it which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

_{Me: I interrupt to say that I love that saying.}_

Sasuke's eyes widen when he thought that Kakashi let his guard down. 'He finally dropped his guard now's my chance.'

Sasuke throw shuriken and kunai at Kakashi which hit him died on making him stared wide eyed at the scene, but she soon was smirking.

"He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto yelled, "are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went to far!"

Hitomi's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she started to quietly laugh as the Kakashi that was hit turned into a log.

'Way to go Sasuke,' she thought with sarcasm, 'you just killed a log.'

Hitomi watched as he moved fast through the trees trying to get away because he just gave away his hiding spot.

'Another substitution jutsu now he knows where I am,' Sasuke thought was he moved through the trees. 'I got to move fast.' Sasuke picked up speed. 'I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.'

Hitomi moved fast to get closer to Naruto to help get him down while Kakashi was watching Sasuke.

'So that's where he is,' Kakashi thought, "hahaha.'


	3. Survival Training, Part 2!

_**[Chapter 3: Survival Training, Part 2!]**_

Recap!

"He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto yelled, "are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went to far!"

Hitomi's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she started to quietly laugh as the Kakashi that was hit turned into a log.

'Way to go Sasuke,' she thought with sarcasm, 'you just killed a log.'

Hitomi watched as he moved fast through the trees trying to get away because he just gave away his hiding spot.

'Another substitution jutsu now he knows where I am,' Sasuke thought was he moved through the trees. 'I got to move fast.' Sasuke picked up speed. 'I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.'

Hitomi moved fast to get closer to Naruto to help get him down while Kakashi was watching Sasuke.

'So that's where he is,' Kakashi thought, "hahaha.'

QS-With Hitomi!

Hitomi let out a sigh of annoyances when she felt Sasuke chakra moving away from the clearing meaning that he was still on the movie. Hitomi sigh as she tried to think about what she knew when it come to the bell test so she could remember the hidden meaning behind it. Hitomi finally got close to Naruto after finding out that Kakashi was far away enough and when she close to him she heard him mumbling to himself.

"A Ninja must see through deception," he said, "yeah, yeah. How am I supposed to do that?" He reached up with a kunai to cut the robe. "Well, I'm not falling for that again." He cut himself free then landed on the ground with a grin to be cought in a trap again. "I fell for it again!"

Hitomi walked out the forest giggling at Naruto's misfortune to stand in front of him. Naruto looked at her before a grin broke out across his face.

"Hitomi!" he shouted.

"Hold still, Naruto," Hitomi told him with a smile, "I'll get you down."

Hitomi pulled out a kunai and threw it at the robe cutting it and freeing Naruto. Hitomi looked at him with a serious look.

"Naruto, we need to…"

"Sorry Hitomi, but I get a bell before, Sasuke!" Naruto interrupted her before taking off. Hitomi stared after him dumbfounded before letting out a sigh..

With Kakashi and Sasuke!

Kakashi sat in a tree reading his book as he watched Sasuke.

"I'm not like, Hitomi or Naruto."

"Say that after you get one of these bells," Kakashi told him as he pushed off a tree, "though you shouldn't say anything about Hitomi yet. *Laugh*" Kakashi dodged kunai and shuriken that Sasuke threw at him. "There's no point in using normal attacks." Sasuke smirked before throwing a kunai at a robe. "A trap?" Kakashi dodged it to only block Sasuke's punched with his hand then he blocked a kick followed by an another kick. "What?" Kakashi's eyes widen when Sasuke reached for a bell just barely touching one when Kakashi jumped back. 'This kid. He's fierce. I won't be able to read make out paradise now.'

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "Well you are different from the other two I'll grant you that."

Sasuke smirked as he started to do hands sighs, 'Horse, Tiger.' Sasuke lend back. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!'

"What?" Kakashi said in surprise as Sasuke lend back. "Genin can't do fire jutsu! It takes to mush charka! There's just no way!"

Sasuke proved Kakashi wrong with he blew a fireball at him. When the fire died down Sasuke was surprised to see that Kakashi wasn't there.

'Where did he go?' Sasuke thought was he looked around. 'Behind me, above.'

"Where?" Kakashi asked as his hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke around his ankle. "Where you least expect me."

Sasuke screamed out in surprise as Kakashi pulled him into the ground to where only his head was sticking out.

"Right under your feet," Kakashi told him, "Earth style: Head hunter jutsu." Sasuke tried move to only be unable to. "Can't move uh…? That was the third shinobi battle technique. You have talent and your right…you are different from the others, but different isn't always better." Kakashi turned around opening up his book. "They say the nail that sticks up is the one that get's hammered down."

Later on!

Sasuke looked around trying to look for a way out.

'He's stronger then I am. I can't around that.'

Hitomi then walked out of the woods to see Sakura out cold again and Sasuke sticking out of the ground that stared at her as she stared at him when a big ass grin spread across her face.

"Your not going to faint are you?" Sasuke asked her.

To answer his question Hitomi busted out laughing catching Sasuke off guard because he had never heard her laugh as long as he knew her and now that he has he thought that her laugh sounded like wind chimes making him blush. Once Hitomi finally calmed down she walked over to Sasuke with a smile and a hand on her hip. Hitomi stopped a few feet from him and started to do hand sighs before slamming her hand down on the ground.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH RELEASE!" she yelled.

Sasuke felt the ground around him loosen making it easy for him to get out of it. Once Sasuke was no longer in the ground Hitomi stood up and looked at him.

"Hey, Sasuke," Hitomi spoked up.

"Hn."

"We need to work together to get those bells," Hitomi told him.

"No," Sasuke flat said.

"Uh?"

"I said no," Sasuke answered before he turned away, "oh by the way thanks."

Hitomi watched him walk over to Sakura as an anger mark popped on her forehead, but she then let out a sigh before walking off.

With Hitomi and Kakashi!

Hitomi ran through the forest looking for Kakashi when she heard a sound above her and without looking she moved out of the way when kunais landed right where she was not to long ago. Hitomi looked around and when looked to her left she saw Kakashi walking towards reading his book.

"I see you decided to come out of hiding, Hitomi," he told her.

"Daddy, you know me better then any one even Grandpa," Hitomi stated.

Hitomi jumped up and threw the kunais at Kakashi who dodge and the fight went on fore a bit longer and at the last second Hitomi was able to get a bell from Kakashi by surprising him. After she finally got the bell Hitomi took off leaving Kakashi standing there in shock just when the alarm went off in the distance Kakashi also take off.

Clearing!

When Hitomi walked up she saw Naruto tied to a tree stump while Sasuke sat on either side. Once she reached them everyone looked over at her. Hitomi stuck out her tongue with an eye closed as she held up a bell while Kakashi stretched the back of his head before Hitomi on the other side of Naruto when her team's stomachs growled.

"Stomachs growling uh?" Kakashi asked, "that's too bad. Oh by the way about this exercise, well, I've decided no the send any of you back to academy."

'He's up to something,' Hitomi thought as she looked at Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked happy though Hitomi was anything, but happy.

"Then that mean us four…"

"Yes you four are being dropped from the program," Kakashi stated, "permanently."

"Drop us from the program?!" Naruto yelled, "that means that we can never become ninjas?! You said that if we couldn't take that bells we would be sent back to the academy. You can't just change you mind and kick us out!"

"You four think like kids…like brats." This made Sasuke run at him, but Kakashi ended up sitting on top of him. "You think it's all about you. You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, uh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you even consider that for one moment?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean you never once realized what this exercise was all about," Kakashi stated, "not even close."

"What it's about?" Naruto asked, "I thought this was just about getting the bells?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "that's what determined whether you pass or fail."

"But that…I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning," Naruto said. "Use your head," Kakashi told them, "why did we put 3 or in this case 4 people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

"Ah!" Naruto yelled, "how are we suppose to know why you pick three or four people?! We didn't make the rules!"

"It's the most basic thing," Kakashi told them, "teamwork!"

Hitomi groaned before she smacked her face in disbelief of this. Kakashi looked over at her with a disappointed look that she forget the meaning.

"Working together is that what you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what I mean," Kakashi answered, "it's too late now, but if all four of you had come at me then you might have been able to take a bell. Well anyway it's over."

"But you sit it up with three people and only two bells," Hitomi pretended to point out, "if we worked together and got the bells then only two of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad will break up."

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed with her, "I purposely pitted you against each other."

"What?!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves," Kakashi continued, "a Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you…it never even crossed you minds. Naruto, you do everything on your own…everything even though Hitomi asked her first, and you, Sasuke, you felt that Naruto and Hitomi were so far beneath you, you thought that they were worthless and not mention that Hitomi asked you teamed up with her. And Hitomi, you're already at Chunin level if you wanted you could be a Chunin by now. Arrogance. A Ninja mission are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understand this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example…" Kakashi pulled out a kunai and put to Sasuke's neck. "Hitomi kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" Hitomi for once freaked out though she looked like she would do it while Naruto looked back and forth, but Kakashi put the kunai way. "That's what happens on a mission."

"That was a close one," Hitomi said in relief.

"If the enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice which will end up with someone dying," Kakashi told them as he stood up letting Sasuke go back to his place. "On every mission you life is on the line." He walked up to a stone that Hitomi knew what it was at once. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored in our village."

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, "that's it! I decided I will have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not gonna live and die like a dog. I'm gonna be a hero! Believe it!"

"Their a special kind of hero," Kakashi told him, "their are all KIA."

"Ohhh, that sounds real cool."

"Uh…Naruto…It means killed in action," Hitomi told him, "they all died."

"Oh," Naruto said sadly.

"This is a memorial stone," Kakashi went on, "the names of my closest friends are engraved here. Alright I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm gonna make it harder on you." He turned to face the others. "You have 3 more hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any." Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch by yourself and if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rules you follow them. Got it."

Kakashi soon left after that letting Hitomi get up and get the lunches for Sasuke and her and walked back over them. They took their lunches, opened them, and started to eat while Hitomi just looked at hers not feeling hunger at all, so she got up and walked over to Naruto whose stomach was growling loudly.

"Here Naruto," Hitomi said making everyone look at her as she bend down and picked up some rice with her chomp sticks. "Eat." She held the rice to Naruto's mouth. "You'll need your strength."

"But what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Dad's right," Hitomi answered, "I could already be a Chunin by now if I wanted to, so it doesn't matter if I fail because I'll just go to the Hokage and asked for the Chunin placement that he had already offered me."

"No you..."

When Naruto opened his mouth to protest Hitomi had

"Hurry up," Sasuke told them while he looked around for Kakashi.

Hitomi looked up at the sky that had started to get cloudy with thunder in the background before looking ahead when there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi showed up.

"You broke the rules," Kakashi told them, "I hope your ready for your punishment."

He started to do hand sighs. "Any last words."

"We're a team and if Naruto's hungry he's useless," Sasuke said.

"We have to work together," Hitomi put in, "that's right. We're a team."

"You're a team?" Kakashi asked, "that your excuse?" Hitomi nodded. "You…pass."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You pass," Kakashi repeated with a smile, "you're the first squad that have ever succeeded." Hitomi sweat dropped. "All the others did exactly what I told them to for and fall into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower then scum." Kakashi stood up straight given them a thumbs up. "So squad 7 will begin our first mission tomorrow."

"I did it!" Naruto yelled. "I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

"Lets' go home," Kakashi told them as he walked off with Hitomi right next to him.

Sasuke followed them forgetting about Naruto.

"I knew they'll do that!" Naruto yelled. "Hey! You forgot to untie me!"


	4. Journey to the Land of Waves!

_**[Chapter 4: Dangerous Mission: Journey to the Land of Waves!]**_

Weeks Later!

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Hitomi, I'm at point C."

Squad 7 was one of their many missions that are D-ranked. Sakura, Sasuke, Kitsune, and Naruto where starting to get annoyed with them. Hitomi let out a sigh that soon turned to a yawn as they waited for Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it."

"Your slow Naruto," Kakashi told him, "uh." Hitomi rolled her eyes. "The target has moved. After it!"

All four Genin followed their target though Hitomi was getting bored pretty fast wishing that her fox was with her, but because Shiro hate cats so he had to stay with Kakashi.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"5 meters," Naruto answered, "I'm ready. Give the single."

"I'm ready too," Sasuke said.

"Can we just get this over with please?" Hitomi asked.

Kakashi let out a sigh while the others rolled their eyes.

"NOW!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone jumped out of their hiding place, but Naruto was the who cought the cat though he got his face stretched by the thing.

"Confirm ribbon on left ear," Kakashi said.

"Affirmative," Sasuke told him.

"Right," Kakashi said, "lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished."

Hitomi tooked her ear phone out of her ear just as Naruto opened his mouth.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS!" Naruto yelled. "I HATE CATS!"

Hitomi looked at Sasuke to them throwing their own ear phone out of their ears making her laugh at their misfortune.

Ninja Academy Meeting Room!

Hitomi watched in amusement as a woman named Shijimi suffocated the cat.

"Oh my poor little Tora," she told the cat, "mommy was so worried about her little naughty fuzzy cakes. Yeees."

"*Laugh* Stupid cat," Naruto said, "that kitty deserves to get squash."

"No wonder he ran away," Hitomi said.

Hokage looked at the D-ranked mission scroll.

"Now then," he said, "for squad 7's next mission. We have several task." He then looked surprised. "Huh? Among them babysitting the Chief counselor's three year old, helping his wife do their shopping, digging up potatoes, and…"

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms in an X shape, "I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid's stuff! Come on old man!?"

Hitomi felt her eye twitched in annoyances, but know that it was a matter of time before Naruto said something.

'He's got a point,' Sasuke thought.

'I saw this coming one,' Hitomi thought.

"How dare you?!" Iruka yelled, "your just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!"

"Are you serious!?" Naruto asked, "babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid…"

Kakashi had punched Naruto on the head. "Well you put a lid on it?"

"Naruto," Hokage said getting everyones attention though Hitomi was paying attention to her nails. "It seems you don't understand the task that are given to you. Listen, many request come into our village everyday from babysitting to assassinations. These request are carefully recorded, analyzed, and then ranked: A, B, C, and D depending on their difficulty. We ninjas are also racked by ability: Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and then Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assigned them to ninjas who have the appropriate skills and experience, and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you're untried Genin, just starting down the shinobi path, your given D-level assignments of course."

"So I had this Tanguetatsu ramen yesterday and I was thinking Miso ramen today and…" Naruto was telling everyone.

"SELINCE!" the Hokage yelled.

"Oh sorry," Kakashi apologized.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something, but I'm not the little brat yo used to pull pranks anymore," Naruto told him, "I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." He sat on the ground, turned around, crossed his arms, and puffed out his cheeks. "Hmph."

"I'm going to hear about this later," Kakashi mumbled.

"*Laugh* Naruto wants us to know that he's no longer a brat, but he's a former brat and so he wants a mission," the Hokage said, "so be it." Everyone looked at him surprised. "Since you're so determined I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he turned around with a grin, "yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big wigged counselor?"

"Don't be so impatient," the Hokage told him, "I'll bring him in now." He looked towards the door. "Send in out visitor!"

Hitomi looked towards the door when it opened to show a dunk old man making her scowl.

"What the?" he asked as he lend on the door frame, "a bunch of snot nosed kids?" He pointed at them. "And you the little on with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

"*Laugh* Whose the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked looking around making Hitomi and Sasuke walk up to him to show the height: Sasuke being the tallest, Hitomi who was only ½"shorter then Sasuke, and finally Naruto. "I'll demolish you!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his collar. "Let me go!"

"You can't demolish the Client Naruto," Kakashi told him, "that's not how it works."

"And the blackish green haired girl," the guy went on, "I have a hard time believing you're a ninja." Hitomi glared at him. "It seems to me your just trying to get a guy to look at you."

Kakashi, the Hokage, and Iruka freaked when Hitomi moved so fast that Kakashi was unable to grab her to hold her and without warning the old man was pinned to the wall with Hitomi glaring at him.

"I'll watch what I say if I were you old man or you just might disappear in the middle of the night," Hitomi growled, "got it?"

The old man nodded a bit afraid of her and when Hitomi let him go he moved away from her. He then took a drink out of his bottle before introducing himself.

"I'm Tazuna, a master bridge-builder and I must return to my country for I am building a bridge there that would change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives," he told them.

Hitomi walked out of the room after that heading home to pack her things.

Outside the Office!

Hitomi was walking down the hall with her fox next looking down a bit worried.

'I know that I'm High-Chunin level at best, but I don't feel comfortable going on this C-Rank mission,' thought Hitomi, 'I want to practice a bit more, but I did know that Naruto and Uchiha would want a higher rank mission instead of the D-Rank ones.'

Hitomi let out a sigh before she walked out of the building. She looked up at the sky and then let out another sigh before she headed back to her home.

Konoha gates!

When Hitomi walked up she saw Tazuna, Sasuke, and Naruto making them turn to her to see that she was wearing what she wore since she turned 12-years-old with her green forehead protector on her forehead and she had her blackish green pulled into usual ponytail. Sasuke tooked the arrows were strapped to her lower back, her kunai pouch on her right upper thigh, and her scroll pouch on her left waist. It wasn't long till Naruto and Tazuna noticed the weapons Hitomi had which resulted in them freaking out.

"Hitomi, why do you have all of those weapons?" Naruto asked.

"It's called being prepared, Naruto," Hitomi answered, "I don't care if this is even for a C-ranked mission." 'Better safe then sorry.'

Hitomi looked over when Kakashi walked up making Naruto almost have a heart attack.

Outside of the gates!

"Yeeeah!" Naruto shouted as he threw his arm up into the air. "Alright!"

"What are you so excited about Naruto?" Hitomi asked.

"This is the first time I've left the village," Naruto told her. "I'm a traveler now. Believe it!"

"Hey!" Tazuna yelled, "am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!"

"*Laughs* He's with me and I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry," Kakashi told the old man.

'Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard?' Naruto thought, 'I'm going to cut him down to size right now.' Naruto turned around to point a finger at the old man. "Hey never insult a ninja it's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage's are powerful and wise," Tazuna told him, "you are pony and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"AH!" Naruto yelled in frication, "shut up! I'm welling to do anything to become Hokage; no matter what it takes and when I do everyone well admit that I'm the top ninja including you!"

"You can become Hokage 10 times over and to me, your still a nobody," Tazuna stated, "a loser."

"I'm going to make you pay for that right now!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get to Tazuna, but Kakashi had stopped yet again. "Hey! Let go!"

"You suppose to protect the client Naruto," Kakashi told him. "Not attack him."

Soon they were walking along the dirty path though Hitomi looked around keeping an eye out for enemies because she was the only one out of all them that had good hearing like a wolf's hearing along with a since of smell. Hitomi listened to her team talking while she listened for movements that wasn't theirs.

"Say Mr. Tazuna," Hitomi said.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked her.

"You country is the Land of Waves right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tazuna answered, "what of it?"

"Dad, there aren't ninjas in that country there there?" Hitomi asked.

"No," Kakashi answered, "there are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries there are Hidden Villages each with their own different constums and continents were ninja resign. To the people of this continents the existences of shinobi villages means strength, military strength; in other words, the ninja villages are not controlled by any government. Their independent and have equal statue. Now a small country like the Land of Waves, have natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a shinobi village. The 6 ancient lands exist that presses' shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, and Night. They each precise vast amount territories. Their knew as the six great shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water-the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lighting-the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind-the Village Hidden in the Sand, the Land of Earth-the Village Hidden in the Stones, and the Land of Night-the Village Hidden Under the Moon. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow; Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Yorukage. These are the leaders, the 6 shadows that rain supreme over thousands of ninja."

Hitomi sweatdropped at the way Kakashi praised the Kages.

'I got him with my sexy jutsu, so he can't be that great,' Naruto thought, 'believe it!'

'Dad should yell in…3, 2, 1," Hitomi counted down in her head.

"HEY!" Kakashi yelled.

'What ya know I was right,' Hitomi thought.

"You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi asked, "that's what you were thinking." Naruto shook his head while Sasuke and Hitomi just remained calm. "Well, anyways." He walked up and placed a hand on Hitomi's head. "There are no Ninja battles on a C-ranked mission, so you can relaxed."

"Then hopefully we're not going to run into any enemy ninja?" Hitomi asked.

"*Laugh* Not likely," Kakashi told her.

Hitomi let out a sigh of relief, but she then cought the way Tazuna looked down at the ground. After a bit more walking they crossed a bridge and then to Hitomi's surprise they walked passed a puddle that's not suppose to be there, so she moved to walk next to Kakashi.

"Did you see that puddle, Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," he answered, "go back up front and pretend you don't know anything."

"Right," Hitomi agreed and then did as she was told to do.

After a bit longer two Ninja came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi by wrapping him up in chain.

"WHAT?"

"DADDY!" Hitomi called out in false surprise.

"Huh?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Now!" "Do it!"

At that both of them cut Kakashi into piece making Naruto look shocked at where Kakashi once stood.

"K-K-Kakashi-Sensei."

Sasuke was fast to act when the two ninja went to attack Naruto with the chains. He jumped up into the air while pulling out a shuriken to penned the chain to a tree then added a kunai to help hold the chain in place.

"I can't get lose."

Hitomi then jump onto their arms before grabbing them and kicking them in the face making them unleash the chain, but they went in different directions. One went after Naruto and the other went after Tazuna. Hitomi quickly jumped into front of Tazuna already preforming hand signs when Sasuke jumped in front of her. It wasn't long till Kakashi had finally made himself known and had stopped the other Ninja from hurting Sasuke with the other man in a head lock.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away," Kakashi apologized, "I didn't mean for you to hurt." He walked up to Naruto. "I just didn't think you would just freeze up like that."

'*Sigh* They saved me after all,' Tazuna thought.

"Good Job, Sasuke, Hitomi, very smooth you two," Kakashi told them.

'I was useless and Sasuke along with Hitomi were so cool like they've done this a thousand times,' Naruto thought, 'didn't they feel scared at all?' He looked over at them as they looked at Kakashi who was tying up the two Ninja. 'They look so calm and not a scratch on them, and I was so lame. They had to come up and save me. Why can't I keep up with Sasuke or Hitomi for that matter?'

"Hey?" Sasuke called over.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Your not hurt are you?" Sasuke asked before smirking, "scared cat."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he started to go towards.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled over to him, "stand still. The enemy ninja has poison on their clews, we need to take it out of you quickly or the poison will spread. We have to open the wound and drain it out for it's in your blood, so don't move around that spreads the poison faster." He then looked at Tazuna. "By the way Mr. Tazuna."

"Yeah," Tazuna said. "What?"

"We need to talk," Kakashi told him.

They finally turned their attention back to the ninja that were now tied to the tree.

"Their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist; their speaciality is endless attack, the keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?"

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," Hitomi answered.

"In that case why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have tooken them out quickly, but then I would have learned nothing," Kakashi answered, "I had to know who their targets are and what they were after."

"Mmm…" Tazuna hummed, "what are you getting at?"

"This," Kakashi answered once again, "I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if their were after you, the master bridge builder." Kakashi looked at him. "When you put in your request; you asked for standard protection from rubbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B-rank or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your bridge and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we had known we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have stuffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have you reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

Kakashi then looked at Hitomi who was looking up at the sky with a fare away look in her eyes before she looked back at them.

"We should go back where we should treat Naruto's wound to get the poison out," Hitomi stated, "back in the village we can take him to a doctor."

"Mmm…"

"Huh?"

"Naruto's wound may become a problem *Sigh*," Kakashi said in a thoughtful tone. "I guess we should go back to the village."

Hitomi walked up to Kakashi and then smacked him on the back of his head right when Naruto took a kunai and stabbed his wound. Everyone looked at him in surprise, well, everyone, but Sasuke that is who wore an indifference look. Hitomi once again smacked Kakashi upside the head though this time he whacked her on the head making her glare at him before she walking up to Naruto.

"Why am I, so different?" Naruto asked, "why am I always…? Grrr."

"Naruto!" Hitomi called out, "what are you doing?"

"I worked, so hard to get here," Naruto went on, "pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I'll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge. Believe." Naruto then turned to the bridge builder. "Bridge builder I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai."

"Naruto, that was cool how you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood then your going to die," Kakashi told him which earned him another smack on the back of his head for making Naruto go into panic mode. "Good idea to stop the bleed now seriously"

Naruto started to freak out big time as he started to run around.

"Let me see your hand," Kakashi told him

Naruto did as Kakashi told him to do, but he still was freaking out.

"Naruto," Hitomi sighed before she walked to stand next to Kakashi a bit more to see that his hand was already healing making her frown already knowing what's sealed inside of Naruto.

'The Kyuubi,' she thought with a sigh.

'The wound it's already starting to heal,' Kakashi thought.

"Mmm…You both have a very serious look on your face," Naruto said, "am I going to be ok."

"Uh…" Kakashi said coming out of his thought, "yeah, you should fine." Kakashi started to wrap up Naruto's hand. 'This healing power is it from the Nine Tailed Fox?'

Soon enough they were all on their way once again knowing that they had to stay on their guard now for enemy ninja, but the biggest threat was yet to come.


	5. Zabuza Momoshi!

_**[Chapter 5: Zabuza Momoshi!]**_

The boat!

Squad 7 were all setting in a boat that was being rowed by the driver of the boat. Hitomi looked out at the fog that they were going through while sating next to Kakashi, but also Sasuke.

"This fog is so thick," Hitomi whispered, "you can't see anything."

The silence passed by for a few minutes till the driver spoke, "The bridge isn't far now. Your destination is just ahead; The Land of Waves."

Hitomi just stared out at the fog till she heard Naruto, "WOW! It's huge!"

Hitomi turned to look at Naruto with an annoyed look on her face. "

What! Quiet! I told you no noise!" the guy whispered angrily, "why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing; moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."

Hitomi along with Kakashi looked over at Tazuna, but it was Kakashi that spoke to him, "Mister Tazuna, before we reach the peer I want to ask you something...The men who are after you, I want to know why." Hitomi waited for the answer, but Kakashi continued. "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore.""

"Hmm...I have no choice, but to tell-" he began, "no, I want you to know the truth. Like you said this beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked, "hmm...Who is it?"

"You know him," Tazuna started, "at least I'm sure you heard his name before. He's of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet named Gato."

Hitomi's eyes widen when she heard the name, 'I heard about him before.'

"Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi asked, "he's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked.

"Gato-" Tazuna began,""is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he use to take over business and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninjas. It wasn't till a year ago when Gato set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives; but there one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the main land and that will break his control. I'm the bridge-builder."

"So that's it," Hitomi started, "since your in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way."

"That means the guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke piped in.

'He speaks,' Hitomi thought sarcastically, 'oh my god. Some one call for the Fan girls?'

"I don't understand," Kakashi began, "if you knew he was dangerous and knew he would send ninjas to eliminate you, then why did you hide it from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation. Even our nobles have little money," Tazuna stated, "the Common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-Ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home...But don't feel bad about that, of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad! I want my granddad.'" Hitomi had raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and live her life in sorrow. Ah well, it's not your fault, forget it."

Everyone by then were looking at each other with surprise written on their faces.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you," Kakashi stated while scratching at his forehead protector.

"Oh, I'm very grateful," Tazuna told him before turning around and doing the peace sign. 'I win.'

"We're approaching the shore," the driver told them, "Tazuna we've been very fortunate, no one's noticed us so far."

"Nice going," Tazuna complemented as they passed through a tunnel.

Once they reached the shore and got out Tazuna turned to the boat driver.

"That's as far as I go," the driver told him, "good luck."

"Right," Tazuna nodded. "Thank you for taking such a risk."

"Just be careful," the driver stated before leaving.

Tazuna turned to face us once the driver was out of sight, "Okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in piece."

"Right," Kakashi agreed. They all turned and started walking not aware of being watched.

The Forest!

Hitomi looked around as they walked through the forest while Naruto started throwing kunais into bush.

"Over!" Naruto yelled while throwing a kunai, "it was just a mouse."

"Damn it Naruto!" Hitomi growled, "don't do that baka!"

"Naruto those are kunai knives, they're dangerous," Kakashi told him.

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUPPY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna yelled at him, but he was not listening to them.

"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked as he looked about and then he throw a kunai in a bush again. "No they're over there! Hey, hey, huh, huh."

"For crying out Naruto," Hitomi once again growled only this time she hit Naruto on the head before she watched as Kakashi walked over to the bush where Naruto throw the Kunai.

"What? Why'd you do that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head where she hit him, "someone really is following us, I mean it."

"Yeah right!" Hitomi yelled at him, "quit lying Naruto!" Hitomi and Naruto both walked over were Kakashi was looking at a rabbit that was twitching from it's near death exercise. "Naruto! Look what you did!"

Naruto ran up to the rabbit and hugged it to death while making a fool of himself.

"Ah, a rabbit! Ahh! I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry."

'Hold on a minute?' Hitomi thought as she looked at the rabbit, 'that's a snow rabbit and their only white in the winter...'

"All this fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna asked.

'Unless-' Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.

"Look out!" Kakashi shouted before everyone then hit the ground as a huge sword went over their heads and embedded itself into a tree and when they looked up they saw a man standing on the sword looking at them. "Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village.

Hitomi looked up at Zabuza as Naruto ran forward, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Your in the way," Kakashi told him, "get back."

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"He's not like those other ninjas," Kakashi answered, "he's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi reached up to pull his forehead protector up. "This could be treacherous."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right" Zabuza asked for the first time. Sasuke eyes had widen at what he heard. "It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Now Quick!" Kakashi yelled, "Monji Formation! Protect the bridge-builder! And stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi pulled up his forehead protect to revival his Sharingan eye. "I'm ready."

"Well, well," Zabuza started, "looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor."

Naruto then started yelling, "everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan', 'Sharingan', well someone please tell me what Sharingan is?"

"Sharingan," Sasuke started, "is a rare power that resides within the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or Doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and reflect the attack back the attacker. The Sharingan is a special and rare form of Doujutsu. However there is more to the Sharingan then that. A lot more."

"You got it right boy," Zabuza told him, "but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Sasuke glared at Zabuza for telling him about something that was his birth right. "As for you Jonin, in the assignation unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in out BINGO book. It called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi, The Copy Cat Ninja."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto had yelled out.

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man now!" Zabuza told them making Sasuke, Hitomi, and Naruto form a formation around Tazuna. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first eh Kakashi? So be it."

Zabuza soon jumped off the tree with his sword and stood on the water.

"He's over there!" Naruto shout, "standing on the water!"

"Ninja art; Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled before the mist rolled in and then he vanished from sight.

Hitomi eyes narrowed at the spot that Zabuza was once at before she started to look around

"He vanished!" Naruto yelled. "Don't drop your gourd," Kakashi told them, "he could be anywhere."

Hitomirolled her eyes at Kakashi like he was an idiot.

"Dad!" Hitomi yelled out.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi stated. Hitomi went back to looking around for Zabuza will listening to the others talk about him.

"But...Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's Zabuza Momoshi, the X-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit," Kakashi answered, "he's a master of the Silent Kill Technique."

"S-silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind," Kakashi stated, "it's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralized it. So don't lower your guard...Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives."

"How can you say that Dad?" Hitomi asked.

Hitomi put her kunai back before pulling our her bow along with an arrow that she sat up to aim.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker," Naruto pointed out.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean," Tazuna started to explain to Naruto, "the swirling mists are ever present."

"Dad!" Hitomi yelled as Kakashi was longer visible through the mist as it got thicker.

"Eight point; Liver, Lungs, Spine, Lerricks, Sublunary artery, Jugular, Kidneys, Heart," Zabuza's voice sounded, "now which will be my kill point?"

Hitomi felt fear coming from one of her teammates so she looked out the corner of her left eye to see Sasuke trembling with fear.

'I feel like I can't breath...One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to drew his attack...It's suffocating...If it goes on like this I'll go insane...The clash of 2 Jonins intend to attack...I never felt anything so chilling it's as if my own life is being chocked off...No I weather,' Sasuke thought as he grip on his Kunai tight and hold it in both his hand about to put through him self, but Hitomi was in front of him in no time holding the hand that has the Kunai. "Sasuke," Hitomi started making Sasuke look at her in surprise.

"Just remain calm," Kakashi started to tell them, "Sasuke! I'll protect you with my life...All of you...I will not allow my comrades to die trust me."

"I wont it be to sure if I were you Kakashi," Zabuza told him as he appeared between the Genin and in front of Tazuna.

Hitomi was fast to react and had shot an arrow into Zabuza as she moved out of the way, but instead of blood pouring out it was water and soon Zabuza was behind Hitomi and the one in front of turned into water. Hitomi looked in time to Zabuza's sword come at her and cut her in half, but Zabuza found out it was water clone.

'The water clone jutsu...It can't be...Even in the mist...she saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant. No wait that symbol that she has on the back of her vest that was the Mamoru Clan's crest, so she couldn't have copied the Water Clone Jutsu. Just who is this kid?'

Then out of no where he had Kakashi right behind him while Hitomi reappeared in front him with an arrow pointed right at Zabuza's heart.

"Don't move!" Kakashi growled out at Zabuza, "now it's over. Your finished."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted with happiness.

Zabuza started to laugh and it only made Hitomi worry, "Finished? You really don't get it do you?" Zabuza looked at Hitomi. "Tell me kid what's your name, so I can enter you into my BINGO book?"

"Hitomi Mamoru Hatake," Hitomi said.

"Uh...now I know who you are," Zabuza mused, "Hitomi Mamoru, the child prodigy of the Mamoru clan and the soul survivor. Uh...You do know your technique is nothing, but a crass imitation and that I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like the both of you. Your full of surprise though Hitomi. You already knew the Water Clone Jutsu so you had it pretend to be the real you while you actually hide waiting for me to make a move...Very skillfully executed. You made your water clone stop that boy from taking his own life to drew my attention while Kakashi had his water clone say a speech...While the both of you hide in the mist waiting for the moment I make my move." That was when the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and went to swing his sword to cute Kakashi while the other Zabuza turned into water. "Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool!" Kakashi was able to dodge making Zabuza's sword get stuck in the ground and Zabuza switched hands and kick Kakashi into the water and went running after, but Hitomi throw a Kunai to try and stop which Zabuza dodge. "Now. Your trying to slow me down...Hmm foolish."

He then jumped into the water while Kakashi resurface.

"DAD!" Hitomi yelled, "GET OF THERE!"

'This isn't normal water...It's dense...Heavy,' Kakashi thought just as Zabuza appeared behind doing hand signs.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he preformed the jutsu.

"No!" Kakashi yelled as he got trapped, "escaping through the water bad idea."

"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger then steel," Zabuza told him, "it's hard to fight when you can't move...so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little followers will have to be eliminated...Water Clone Jutsu!"

Hitomi let out a sigh as a water clone appeared and she know that it was not safe for her or her two teammates to be there. Hitomi looked from her teammates to Kakashi and back again trying to decide if she should take her teammates and Tazuna away or if they should use teamwork to free Kakashi. This is why Hitomi loves to work alone because she doesn't have to worry about others, but now she can't make up her mind till she heard Zabuza speak.

"You think wearing a headband make's you a ninja?" Zabuza's water clone asked the Genin, "when you hover between life and death to many time that it doesn't faze you then you maybe called a ninja. When you become so deadly that your profile is entered into my BINGO book then you may have earned the title ninja, but to call up start's like you a ninja is a joke."

'He disappeared again,' Naruto thought.

Hitomi stared at the spot where Zabuza once was for a bit before looking around for him, but looked back at Naruto when he heard his cry of pain and surprise.

"Your just brats," Zabuza's clone told them as he stepped on Naruto Leaf village forehead protector.

Sasuke had gasped when he saw Naruto get kicked back.

"Naruto!"

_Hitomi_ growled under her breath, but made no move to help as she tried to find a weak a point to attack only to come up empty, so instead she spoke up.

"Listen!" she called making everyone look at her, "we've got to get the bridge-builder out of here. We can't win this fight. His using all of his power to keep my Father in that prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go from his real body. If you get away from him then he can't follow. Now run!"

_{Me: I interrupt to let you all know that I know Kakashi said that, but I thought it be cool if ____Hitomi__'s the one who said it in stead only slightly different.}_

'Run away?' Sasuke thought, 'not an option. That became unthinkable the moment Kakashi got cought. No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down and wipe us out. If we try a Monji Formation he can get around it in an instant. In the end if we're on own we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue Kakashi.' Sasuke glared at Zabuza as he became determined. "We got to do it. Now!"

_Hitomi_ stared wide eyed as Sasuke ran at Zabuza and started to throw shuriken at him. Zabuza used his sword to block the shuriken that Sasuke threw at him as Sasuke disappeared and appeared above Zabuza with a kunai in hand was he came down. _Hitomi_ started to run over to stop Sasuke, but was stopped in her tracks when she heard Zabuza.

"To easy," Zabuza stated as he reached up towards Sasuke grabbing him by his throat and then throwing him like a raged doll.

"Uchiha!" Hitomi yelled, "fool!"

_Hitomi_ could feel her hatred towards Zabuza boil over as he watched Zabuza throw Sasuke the way he did. Kakashi noticed that _Hitomi_ was losing her cool now, but she take a deep breath to let it out so she won't go nuts because she was careless. _Hitomi_ ran over to Sasuke as she kept an eye on Zabuza.

"He got Sasuke," Naruto stated as he looked up at Zabuza with fear. 'So this is what a Jonin is a true elite ninja. I-I got to get away. If I don't seriously he'll eliminate me.' Naruto turned to get away from Zabuza, but stopped when he put his weight on his injured hand, so he looks at it as he started to remember things. 'I will not lose to Sasuke.' Naruto started to remember more thing's as he looked at his hand. 'That's right I'm a ninja. Believe it. I sore on the Oath of Pain. I won't run away.'

Naruto stood up and charged at Zabuza making Sakura freak out._Hitomi_and Kakashi both gasped at the same time.

"Naruto no!" _Hitomi_ yelled out to the blonde as he stilled charged at Zabuza, but to thrown back by him. Naruto landed near _Hitomi_, Tazuna, and Sasuke on the ground.

"What were you thinking charging at him like him by yourself? Even Uchiha couldn't get to him! What did you think you'll accomplish by that?!" _Hitomi_ stopped as Naruto started to get to see he was hold his forehead protector. "Huh?" 'The headband? That's what he wanted?'

_Hitomi_ watched in surprised as the boy stood up although he was a bit wobbly and _Hitomi_ was more surprised when Naruto started to call Zabuza a freak with no eyebrows. _Hitomi_ looked over at Naruto to see what he was going to do next.

"Hey you freak with no eyebrows..." Naruto stated, "put this in your BINGO book. The that will became Hokage in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

'Is he trying to get himself killed?' _Hitomi_ thought as she looked Naruto annoyed as hell.

'Naruto,' Kakashi thought was watched the since in front of him.

'Ah..' Tazuna thought, 'I thought he was talk, but this kid got guts.'

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto started, "listen up! Can you hear me?" "

Yeah I can hear you," Sasuke answered. 'Of course he can hear Naruto when your yelling at him,' _Hitomi_ thought will she rolled her eyes.

"I got a plan." Naruto told him.

'Now he's got a plan?' Sasuke thought, 'this guy.'

"So your finally thinking about teamwork, uh?"

"Alright guy's let's go wild," Naruto stated as he wiped blood from his chin. "Ok ready? Let's bring this guy down."

_Hitomi_ looked at Zabuza as he started to laugh, "Big words for such a little man. You think your plan going to work to keep you in the game?"

_Hitomi_ along with Kakashi gasped at the same time as thought the something.

'This isn't good.'

But it was Kakashi who spoke up. "What are you doing? _Hitomi _told you to take the bridge-builder and run." Everyone looked at him as he continued. "This fight was over the moment that I got cought! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are it's to save the bridge-builder! Stay on mission!"

Naruto looked at Tazuna as he asked him a short question.

"Huh? Bridge-builder?"

"Well I..." Tazuna started to say, "I guess this all happened because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei."

Sasuke turned to face Zabuza with a smirk while he asked Naruto a question.

_"Alright you hear that?" _

_"Yeah believe it," Naruto answered him, "you ready?" _

_Hitomi__'s attention turned back to Zabuza as he laughed yet again, "your really haven't learn anything have you? Still playing your little game. Pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crush many opponents." _

_"Zabuza, the Demon," Kakashi stated. _

_"Oh, so I was in your book too, huh?" Zabuza asked him._

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Blood Mist Village before a student could be come a ninja there was one final test," _Hitomi_ added in. "

You know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked as he looked at _Hitomi_.

"What gradation test?" Naruto asked making Zabuza to laugh at him. "What's the big deal in ways? We had gradation test too."

_Zabuza laughed again as he looked at Naruto, "did you have to eliminate the other students to pass?" Naruto gasped at this as Zabuza continued. __"Image young ninjas, eating together, training together and then comes the final exam only this time the rules changed. You couldn't stopped till you destroyed your opponent. Who was your friend, shared your dreams with now it's him or you." _

_"Ten years ago, the Village Hidden in the Mist's gradation exam changed because one year before a dark evil filled the school with terrier," Kakashi told them. _

_"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who wasn't even a ninja approach the class then took down over a hundred other students," __Hitomi__ finished for Kakashi. "It...It felt so...GOOD!" _

_Zabuza stated as he got this evil look in his eyes. __Hitomi__ acted fast and got in the way of Zabuza before he could hurt Sasuke, but __Hitomi__ was the one on the ground under Zabuza's foot as the clone reached for his sword. _

"HIMOTI!" Kakashi called out in fear.

"Your nothing," Zabuza told _Hitomi_.

"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones.

"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated.

"Here we go!" the Naruto's yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza. Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying. "I'm not giving up," Naruto stated, "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!"

Once Sasuke cought it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around as he thought, 'So that's what your plan was? Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"

"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza cought the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'

_To everyone's surprise Zabuza jumped over it before the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands. Everyone was surprise even __Hitomi__ and Zabuza. _

_"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled. _

_"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Kakashi._


	6. New OC Requests!

_I want to know if there is anyone out there who would like their OC in my 'Blue Eyes Protect in the Fields'? Cause if you do here's some info on a village you can have you OC be from along with some new clans that I created though the Ookami Clan belongs to an old friend from High School just with a few changes to fit the Naruto World, however, if you want you OC to be from another village, but of one of the new clans or a clan already existing then let me know and I'll see what I can do. Please PM if you want an OC in the story before I post up the chapters for the Chunin Exams and you'll know what I'm closing down the requests when you see the Chapter titled 'A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exam and Identify Yourself: Powerful New Rivals!' up._

...My Line

Village Name: Tsukigakure (The Village Hidden Under the Moon)

Country Location: Riku no Yoru (The Land of Night)

Village Age: 90

Current Lord: Lady Akemi Ayumu

Village Symbol: Tsukigakure's village symbol is that of a crescent moon on their forehead protectors and on the village's three entrances.

Special Forces: Tsukiegakure's Anbu Black Ops are skilled in almost every Ninja arts. If one of the Anbu's weakness is Genjutsu then a Genjutsu user is placed on the same team. The Moon Village's way of putting an Anbu team together is like the way the Leaf Village puts it Genin teams together only four people instead of three.

Political Overview: Tsukigakure is on good terms and allied with Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Takigakure, and Kusagakure. They are enemies with Yukigakure, Otogakure, Amegakure, and Ishigakure. Tsukigakure is at an understanding with Kusagakure and Sunagakure, but there are times that they don't get along. Konohagakure and Tsukigakure try and help the other improve in some ares and get rid of some ninjas like for ex. Tsukigakure and Konohagakure's Rogue Ninjas. Tsukigakure's relationship with Takigakure and Kumogakure is a bit rocky where they don't send massages to each other unless it was really important like talking about the Akatsuki and what not.

Appearance of the Village: Tsukigakure is about the same size as Konohagakure, but a bit smaller. The village is surround by a wall made of cement with three wooden gates that leads into the village. The Village's surrounding area is mostly forest, but does have a lake for usage. The houses of the Village are constructed of wood and cement to protect it from the rain and wind. There isn't much forest in the village as there is in Konohagakure, but what forest they do have they use it to train either their Anbu or Genin in sleath. There is only a handful of training grounds, but most of the Village's ninjas use the forest surrounding the village's walls for their training grounds.  
Village Culture: Tsukigakure is the kind of Village that hates war, but would do anything to protect itself and those who need to be protected. Their views on fighting is the same as Master Jiraiya and Itachi Uchiha's view on fighting. The Village has the same views of right and wrong as the other Hidden Villages and would do anything to help others in need. Tsukigakure loves to threw a festival on the first full moon of the month and they threw celebrations when every one of their clan's heads turn 5-years-old.  
Climate: The Land of Night is always night which where the land got it's name. The Village's name came comes from the moon that is always shining above them. The moon still goes throw it's different moon cycles like the New Moon to the Full Moon. The Temperature at night is cold, but is a bit worm in the day, however, it's still cold enough that the villagers and ninjas wear winter clothes so they are always in a never ending winter. The living conditions of Tsukigakure is always worm with the homes and stores being built with heaters.

Village History: Tsukigakure was founded by the Ookami and Tenshi Clans. It was formed because the Ookami wanted to protect the Land of Night while the Tenshi Clan wanted to set down roots. Because they are still a fairly new village others tend to look down upon them seeing them as a weak village though the Ookami clan is known for training skilled ninjas. Tsukigakure only has conflicts with Yukigakure, Otogakure, Amegakure, and Ishigakure. Their conflict with Yukigakure is because of the Hikari and Tenshi Clan setting up roots in the Moon Village while with Oto it's because of Orochimaru, Amegakure because of the Akatsuki, and Ishigakure just doesn't like them for the fact that their a new ninja village.

Notable Clans: Ookami Clan/Keijô Utsuri (Shape Sifters)

Tenshi Clan/Tsubasa

Kasumi/Ryuugan (Dragon Eyes)

Mamoru/Crystal Release

Tora/Tiger and Phoenix Techniques

Neko Clan/Cat Techniques

Village Items or Jutsu: Tsukigakure's ninja mostly specialize in Lighting and Water Ninjutsu, but they do have other element users. Their show of items that is exclusive to their village is the usage of a bow and arrows.

Notable Figures:

Yorukage: Yami Neko

S-Rank Shinobis: Yami Neko

Ai Ookami

Tsuki Tenshi

Mei Mamoru

Rogue Ninjas: Anzu Tenshi H

ajime Kasumi

Founding Clans: Ookami and Tenshi

Name of Clan: Ookami Clan

Origin: Tsukigakure

Current Clan Location: Tsukigakure; The Riku on Yoru (The Land of Night)

Bloodline Limit/Special Abilities: The Ookami Clan are what others call a clan of Keijô Utsuri (Shape Sifters) who can Utsuri into wolves. It is the fact that they can change into wolves that gave them their clan name. The Ookami has Summoning Contract with the Koyôte (Coyote) and they have wolf familiars if they do not want to sign the Koyôte Summoning Contract.

History: The Ookami Clan was founded in the Land of Night by a young woman named Aiko Hoshi who was born with the ability to transform into a wolf at will. The Ookami Clan has been in the Land of Night since they came about and with the help of the Tenshi clan they where able to build a ninja village. The Ookami Clan help the Village by acting as the gaurds and by acting as politions as well as advicers for the village. The Villagers are greatful towards the Ookami Clan and they adore the clan to a degree that one would think that they where the ones leading the village.

Members of the Clan:

Founder: Aiko Hoshi

Previous Clan Heads: Ami Ookami

Harou Ookami

Kaiya Ookami

Hiro Ookami

Kitsune Ookami

Kira Ookami

Hideko Ookami

Elders of the Clan: Fuu Ookami

Himawari Ookami

Akira Ookami

Ichiro Ookami

Present Clan Head: Ai Ookami

Name of Clan: Masato (Justice)

Origin: Leaf Village

Current Clan Location: Moon Village

Bloodline Limit/Special Abilities: The Kyoufugan. There are three stages of devoplment of the Kyoufugan. The first stage is the pale lavender and crimson colors blending together which let's them see their opponents Nightmare's. Second stage is the veins popping out like the Byakugan it's this stage that they feel like their in pain and are seeing their fear hurting them. Then the last stage which is where the star shape pentagram comes in cause it's this that not only do they feel the pain, but they can be killed by it. With a kekkei genkai like the Kyoufugan makes it where the user develops a bloodthirsty personality. There a tattoo that isn't just for show on any part of their body when they are born. It's with this seal that the Masato clan wears that helps keep their dangerous personality under control.

History: The Masato Clan is the offsping clan of the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans. The Clan was started in the Leaf Village, but moved to the Cloud Village when the Villagers of the Leaf started to demaned the Clan be killed because of their Kekkei Genkai. The Moon Village was happy to welcome them into their village with open arms because they have four kekkei genkai weilding clans. The Masato Clan help protect the Cloud Village with the use of their Kekkei Genkai as well as training the next generation of Ninjas.

Members of the Clan:

Founder: Koori Hyuga Uchiha

Past Heads of the Clan: Daisuke Masato

Sora Masato

Hajime Masato

Arata Masato

Hisashi Masato

Elders of the Clan: Tsuki Masato

Azura Masato

Akira Masato

Etsuo Masato

Kai Masato

Current Head of the Clan: Hoshi Masato

Name of Clan: Tenshi

Origin: Yukigakure

Current Clan Location: Tsukigakure: The Riku of Yoru (The Land of Night)

Bloodline Limit/Special Abilities: The Tenshi Clan's Kekkei Genkai is called Tsubasa which means wings. There are there three stages of the kekkei genkai each other having it's own ability. The most dangers stage is the third stage of the Tsubasa that has been seen as the Demon form of a Tenshi. The Tenshi Clan are seen as Angels because of their wings, but their not as stuck up in believing that their really angels. By using the Tsubasa form the Tenshi Clan bring the dead back to life and the women have the most beautiful singing voices. Everyone in the Tenshi Clan as great at playing any kind of musical insterments that there is not matter what they are.

History: The Tenshi Clan was founded in Yukigakure by a young woman names Aika Hikari who was born with the ability to call froth the angel wings. The Tenshi Clan moved from Yukigakure to find a more prefect place to set up roots and with the help of the Ookami clan they where able to build a ninja village. Tsukigakure's villagers see the Tenshi clan as a God sent, but they still give them their space. The Tenshi Clan isn't on the same kind of level as the Ookami Clan, but the village still adores them.

Members of the Clan:

Founder: Aika Hikari

Previous Clan Heads: Akihito Tenshi

Akiye Tenshi

Amami Tenshi

Ami Tenshi

Eiji Tenshi

Eri Tenshi

Elders of the Clan: Suzuki Tenshi

Aito Tenshi

Akako Tenshi

Akifumi Tenshi

Fujitaka Tenshi

Fuyuki Tenshi

Present Clan Head: Aika Tenshi

Name of Clan: Neko

Origin: Konohagakure

Current Clan Location: Tsukigakure (The Village Hidden Under the Moon)

Bloodline Limit/Special Abilities: The Neko Clan is known for their cat like abilities and their cat like eyes. The clan is seen as the cat version of the Inuzuka Clan, but they have their own clan jutsus that is unique to each member of the clan. The Nekos has a Summoning Contract with all kinds of Cats from the normal house cat to the wild cat.

History: The Neko Clan was founded by an Uchiha and an Ookami who had been in an arranged marriage to stop a war from happening between their two villages. The Nekos all started in Tsukigakure though some went to live in the Konohagakure as part of the agreement between the villages where they learn to be ninjas. Tsukigakure sees the Neko Clan as a blessing has they now have a clan somewhat like the Inuzuka Clan only with cats.

Members of the Clan:

Founders: Kia Uchiha

Yoru Ookami

Previous Clan Heads: Kuro Neko

Ake Neko

Hisoka Neko

Kairi Neko

Elders of the Clan: Yoru Neko

Misaki Neko

Katashi Neko

Hanako Neko

Present Clan Head: Tsuki Neko


	7. Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior!

_**[Chapter 6: Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior!]**_

Recap!

"Your nothing," Zabuza told Hitomi.

"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones.

"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated.

"Here we go!" the Naruto's yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza. Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying. "I'm not giving up," Naruto stated, "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!"

Once Sasuke cought it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around as he thought, 'So that's what your plan was? Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"

"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza cought the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'

To everyone's surprise Zabuza jumped over it before the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands. Everyone was surprise even Hitomi and Zabuza.

"What?!" Hitomi asked/yelled.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Kakashi.

QS-Hitomi watched wide eyed as Naruto made Zabuza let go of his water prison making a smile appeared on her face before it was replace with horror as the shuriken that's in Zabuza's hand started to spin around very fast.

"I'll destroyed you," Zabuza growled as he goes to throw the shuriken at Naruto.

Hitomi and Sakura let sighs of relief when Kakashi stopped the shuriken letting Naruto to fall into the water before he resurface.

'Some one kill me please?' Hitomi thought with an annoyed look on her face.

"Naruto that was an excellent plan," Kakashi told him, "you've really grown haven't you?"

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones that was just to distracted him. While he fought the clones I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do. Believe it. I used one of the clones to turn into the shuriken. When I threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell that it was me in a second. He spun around so no one could see and pulled out his own shuriken. Now there were two shuriken; one was real and one was me. I hide in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the Zabuza. Of course I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza myself that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prison. I didn't know that his clone would be wrecked, too. Ha. That was a bonus. Believe it."

"Don't brag," Sasuke told him, "you just lucked out."

"That whole thing was just a fluke."

'You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was falseless,' Hitomi thought, 'they knew what to do without even talking about it. Must of the time they act like they hate each other and yet their a perfect team.'

Zabuza looked at Kakashi who was glaring at him with his normal eye and the Sharingan, "I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison."

Hitomi snorted while Kakashi glared deepen. "Don't flatter yourself," Kakashi told him, "you weren't distracted. You were forced to let go. Your technique worked once, but not again. So what's it going to be?"

Sasuke looked at Hitomi.

"Hitomi, you know what to do," he told her.

Both Hitomi and Sasuke moved in front of Tazuna as Kakashi and Zabuza had a battle of strength with the Shuriken which Kakashi won when he tossed it way. Hitomi kept her eyes on the two Jonins who had jumped away from each, but it was Zabuza who landed first and started to hand signs making Hitomi to gasp.

"Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori..."

Kakashi was the next to land and started to make the same hand signs.

"Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori..."

Soon Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the same hand signs at the same time.

"Ushi, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, OO, EE, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Tori, Jin, Nae, EE, Tori!" they finished at the same time, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Sasuke and Hitomi where staring in awe and surprise as two twin Water Dragons rosed up out of the water at the same time before attacking each other.

'Wow,' Sasuke thought, 'so many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, simultaneously.'

Hitomi could tell that even Zabuza was surprised as both he and Kakashi where locked in strength battle again, but this time it was a hug ass sword against a kunai under the ruined Water Dragons.

'Something isn't right,' Zabuza thought as he looked at Kakashi, 'his Sharingan can comprehend and copy his opponent's jutsu, however, the jutsu accord simultaneously. Could it be...could it be...'

Both Kakashi and Zabuza pushed away from each other and landed at the same time, put away their weapons, ran around in a circle, stopped at the same time across from each other, and then raised their right arm up in then while they place their left hand in front of them in a hand sign.

"He's not just following, but he moves the same way at the same time," Tazuna pointed out.

'Impressive,' Zabuza thought as Kakashi lowered his right arm at the same time as Zabuza. 'It's as if he...as if he sees what I'm...'

"Going to next," Kakashi finished his thought out loud.

'What?' Zabuza thought as Kakashi mimic his hand sign at the same time. 'Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye...'

"Makes you ferocious doesn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Ha," Zabuza laughed a bit as he and Kakashi did the same hand sign again. "All your doing is copying me like a monkey."

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks," Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. "I'll crush you!"

Zabuza started to make more hands signs as Kakashi copied them, "When I'm through you'll never open that monkey mouth again." Zabuza stopped as something started to appear slightly behind Kakashi. 'What is that?' It was then that it became clear to revival himself. 'It's me, but how? Is it an illusion jutsu?'

Kakashi in the meantime finished the hand signs before Zabuza did which surprised Sasuke as Hitomi quickly finished hand signs and shouted at the same as Kakashi did.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Earth Shield Jutsu!"

As water started to spiral around in front of Kakashi to make a vortex before it shot forward towards Zabuza.

"What?" he shouted in shock, "impossible."

A wall of rock lifted up in front of Hitomi, Sasuke, and Tazuna just as the vortex hit Zabuza making the other three gasped as water moved around the wall of rock that was in front and come back together behind them while Zabuza was carried through the water in shock.

'I was about to create a vortex, but he created one first! AH! He copies my jutsu before I can even do it. I can't keep up!'

Zabuza's back then hit a tree and as the water retreated Kunais flow through the air and pinned him to the tree as he cry out in pain.

Kakashi kneeled in the tree above him with a Kunai held in his hand and a glare in place.

"Your finished," he told Zabuza.

Hitomi dropped the hand sign and the wall of rock dropped back to the ground before she turned around to face Kakashi and Zabuza while the water retracted back to the river.

"How?" Zabuza asked, "can you see into the future?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "this is your last battle, Ever."

Hitomi sweet dropped when all of a sudden there was a woshing sound as three senbone needle flow through the air and nailed Zabuza in the neck making them all to look up to see a person standing in a tree as Zabuza fall to the ground dead; the looked back and noticed that the person was a boy around their age maybe older and her where wearing a mask each.

"You right," the boy said, "it was his last battle."

Kakashi jumped down from the ground next to Zabuza's body checking for life before he let out a sigh.

"No vital signs," Kakashi said as he looked up at the boy.

"Thank you," the boy said as they bowed, "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down.

"By your masks I can see that your both Tracker Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi said.

"Impressive," the young boy said, "your well informed."

It was that moment that Naruto ran in front of them which made Hitomi realized that they forgotten about him, but she sweat dropped when Naruto got all defensive.

"Tracker."

"Naruto, you missed the lesson on that one," Hitomi told him, "Tracker Ninjas have a special role try coming to class some time. When a Rogue Ninja breaks away from his Village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him the secrets of his people. Tracker Ninjas are especially trained to hunt down these Ninjas and eliminate them that way the secrets of their people remain secrets."

"That is correct," the boy told her, "I'm of the elite Tracking Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my job to stop Zabuza." Kakashi looked at him with a look that told Hitomi that he was sizing them up, 'from his size and voice he must be the same age as Naruto. Yet, his an elite assassin. His no ordinary kid, but what is he?'

Naruto ran forward even more looking back at forth between Zabuza's body and the two Tracker Ninja.

'Oh good grief,' Hitomi thought already knowing what was going on.

"What is this?" Naruto shouted, "who do you think you are?" He pointed at the boy while panting. "Did you hear me?"

"Easy Naruto," Kakashi told him, "their not our enemies."

"That's not the point," Naruto told him, "did you see what he did? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster (Hitomi snorted at this making Sasuke to look at her with a smirk that she returned.)and these kid who is no bigger then me took down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. (Kakashi just calmly walked up to him.) I mean what does that make us? We don't know anything. How can I expect that?"

"Well, even if you don't expect it still it did happen Naruto," Kakashi told him as he placed his hand on Naruto's head, "in this world there are kids younger then you and stronger then me. Take Hitomi for example; she's the same age as you, but she might be stronger then me."

The Tracker Ninja vanished from the tree and reappeared next to Zabuza's body before he lifted it up and placed on his shoulder to support it.

"Your struggle is over for now," the boy said, "I must deal with the remains for there are many secrets in this body that must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me?" He brought up his hand into a hand sign. "Fare well."

Hitomi eyes widen as she watched them vanished with Zabuza's body before they narrow into an Uchiha-like glare.

'He's not a Tracker Ninja, but Zabuza's right hand helper,' she thought, 'a Tracker Ninja gets rid of the body where it dropped not take it away like those two.' She looked at Naruto and the others. 'They'll need to know, but what I don't get is that Dad use to be an Anbu. So why didn't he noticed that trick? I'm one to talk though I kinda fall for it till he took the body away.'

"They disappeared," Naruto said in frustration as he ran to where the fake Tracker Ninja once where as well as Zabuza's body.

"They're gone Naruto," Kakashi told him as he pulled down his forehead protector back over his Sharingan. "Let it go."

'Come on Dad,' Hitomi thought as she looked at him, 'I know your smarter then this.'

Naruto fall to his knees and started to punch the ground in anger as well as frustration, "what are we doing here?" Hitomi let out a sigh as she shook her head. "We're nothing I can't believe it."

"Naruto," Hitomi said.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and grabbed his fist making him to look up, "as Ninjas the struggle we face is never easy." He then let go of Naruto's wrists. "Save your anger for the next enemy." He then turned back to the others. "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge-builder to his bridge."

Tazuna rubbed the back of his head with a cackle, "sorry if I caused all this trouble for ya. You can rest at my house when we get to the village."

"If?" Hitomi asked, "if? What the hell do you mean by if? There's no if's about it old man cause you did cause all this trouble for us by lying in the beginning." Everyone looked at her. "And damn straight that they'll be resting at your place."

"Hitomi," Kakashi sterned, 'she's showing her true Mamoru side or is it the fact that she's worried about the others.' Kakashi looked back at Tazuna as Hitomi glared at the old man with hatred. "Alright let's get a move on."

Hitomi looked back at Kakashi as he froze mid-stepped and then collapsed making everyone to gasp in shock.

"Dad!"

"What happened?" Sasuke asked confused as they all ran up to him.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto called out, "Kakashi-Sensei!"

Hitomi kneeled down next to Kakashi before letting her hands glow green and placed them on his back checking his states.

"It seems that he over used his Sharingan," she answered, "I won't know for sure till we get him to the old man's place. There I can check him over more thoroughly." Hitomi looked up at the others who all looking at her with raised eyebrows. "What never heard of Medical Ninjutsu or a Medical Ninja before?"

Both Sasuke's eyebrows disappeared under his forehead protector as Hitomi bit her thumb and then did fast hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" Hitomi said as she slammed her hand down on the ground there was a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared Naruto and Tazuna screamed because there standing in the front of them stood a snow white Fox the size of a horse. It turned it's head towards Hitomi who patted it muzzle making it to close it's eyes in bliss before it opened them again to look at her. "I need your help to carry my Father for me."

"As you wish Miss Hitomi," the fox said making Naruto and Tazuna to scream again which resulted in the fox glaring at them. "Would you three shut up?"

Hitomi then turned to Sasuke who was standing there calmly making her to just roll her eyes at him, "Sasuke can you help me place my Dad on Sora's back?"

Sasuke nodded before both of them lifted Kakashi up and placed him upon the fox's back and soon they where off heading for Tazuna's place where Hitomi could make sure that she was right and that it wasn't something else that made Kakashi to collapse.


	8. The Forest of Chakra!

_**[Chapter 7: The Forest of Chakra!]**_

Tazuna's place!

Hitomi walked into a room where Kakashi was resting along with Tazuna's daughter to find that Kakashi was awake already.

"I think I over did it with my Sharingan," Kakashi mumbled.

"Waking up huh?" Tazuna's daughter asked, "are you alright?"

Hitomi walked over and sat down next to Kakashi's sick bed on his right side as Kakashi tried to set up as he answered.

"I've been better," Kakashi stated, "it'll be a week before I can move normally."

"See," Tazuna's daughter pointed out, "it's better if you don't move, so just lay back down."

"Right," Kakashi agreed as he laid back down.

"Tsunami," Hitomi piped up making both of the people in the room look at her. "If I know my Dad like I think I do then he'll be moving in half the time."

Hitomi turned her head to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna standing in the door way of the room.

"Look the sensei's coming around," Naruto said to the others as he, Sasuke, and Tazuna sat at the bottom. "Listen sensei? Your Sharingan is...uh...amazing and everything, but if it puts that much...ah...strain on you then maybe it's not worth."

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized.

"There's no need to apologized Dad," Hitomi told Kakashi as everyone looked at her, "it's normal for the Sharingan to put strain on someone's body who doesn't have the Uchiha blood running through their veins. Not even some one from my Clan well be able to use the Sharingan without strain and their part Uchiha."

"Uh, well you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we're safe for a while," Tazuna pointed out.

"You know that kid in the mask," Sasuke pointed out, "what do you know about him?"

"Their from the elite tracking unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist and those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi," Kakashi pointed out.

"What do they do?" Naruto asked.

"The Anbu Black Ops also known as the Inferno squad," Hitomi answered, "destroyed all traces of a rogue ninja's corps. The shinobi's body contain many secrets even jutsu, chakra and special mediation used on his body. These are the secrets of his village if his enemy found them then his people would be in grave danger. For insets, if my Dad were to die at the hand of an enemy then he could try to analyzed his Sharingan and in the worst case Dad's entire jutsu can be stolen and used against our home village. It is a sacred duty of the shinobi tracker to prevent this and to keep the secrets so if a ninja betrays his village then he is hunted down and eliminated. The Anbu then erases any evidence of his exists that's their speaciality."

Hitomi looked down as what happened ran through her mind after a few minutes of thinking she looked back up at Kakashi to see he too was thinking.

'What is this?' thought Kakashi, 'if Zabuza is finished then why do I feel this way? Something's wrong? It's like I miss something.'

'So he figured it out,' Hitomi thought.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, "are you ok? Sensei?"

"Mmm..." Kakashi mumbled as he snapped out of his thought, "ah, yeah to finish what Hitomi was saying. Tracker ninja have to deal with the body on the spot so there's no room for error."

"Is it really that important?" Sasuke asked.

"Thank about it," Hitomi started.

"Do you remember what that tracker did to Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked/finished.

"We don't known what he did," Naruto answered, "I mean I guess he took it somewhere."

"Exactly, but why?" Kakashi agreed/started.

"He should have worked on Zabuza right there as quickly as possible," Hitomi continued, "thank of the weapons he used for the take down. Do you remember what they were?"

"Throwing needles," Sasuke realized, "no way."

"Correct," Kakashi agreed, "it doesn't add up."

"Huh?" "What are you'll hammering about?" Tazuna asked, "you demolish that assassin."

"Here's the truth," Kakashi stated, "Zabuza is still alive."

"Huh!" Naruto and Tazuna yelled.

"But we say his body!" Naruto yelled, "believe it!"

"Kakashi," Tazuna said to get his attention, "you checked him yourself. You said his heart stopped."

"His heart did stop," Kakashi agreed, "but that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that those trackers used are called senbone. They pierced deeply, but rarely kills if they hit vitals organ not in the neck. Their modified needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Tracker's are trained to know every detail of a human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily leaving the body alive is an easy matter for them. First they carry's Zabuza's body away even though it's mush heavier then they are and second they used senbone which has a paresis effect, but rarely kills. From these two factors we can conclude that the trackers wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, but they were trying to save him."

"Come on?" Tazuna asked, "your over thinking this aren't you?"

"In Centering suspension a ninja prepare quickly," Kakashi answered, "hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi looked at Naruto who was smiling. 'He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto's got another shot at him.'

"Dad, you said prepare quickly," Hitomi pointed out, "but how can we do that when you can barely move?" Kakashi stared laughing. "Huh?"

"I can still train you," Kakashi pointed out.

"Hold on a little last minute training can't make them strong enough to fight Zabuza," Hitomi stated, "you could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this!"

"Hitomi," Kakashi said, "why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grower. Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"You've grown the most," Kakashi told him. "So you noticed Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, "ow things are going to be batter now. Believe it!"

Hitomi let out a sigh before getting up and walking out as the others watched her walk out.

Forest clearing!

All three of the Genin stood in a clearing together though where all looking at Kakashi who was to help them.

"Alright training starts now," Kakashi said.

"Right."

"First we'll being with a review of Chakra the Ninjas basic source of power. Understanding Chakra that is very, very important."

"We know that," Sasuke told him in a smart ass kind of way.

"He's right," Naruto agree, "a long time ago we learned about catra."

"It's Chakra, Naruto," Kakashi groaned"

"Uh."

"Go ahead Hitomi," Kakashi said with a smile

"Alright Naruto," Hitomi said as she stood in front of them, "I'll explain it simply so you can understand." Hitomi pulled out a scroll that was labeled 'A Lesson From a better Kunoichi then pink haired bimbo' making Sasuke smirk while Naruto looked confused. "Chakra is the elemental energy that a ninja uses in jutsu and is the source of all his power. Now energy comes in two forms; physical energy which is all the cells in the body working together and spiritual energy the primary source of power which is intensified through experience and training. These two energy can be drown out and brought together to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the Chakra."

"Right on all points," Kakashi said as Hitomi smiled at him, "I can see why your the Mamoru's child prodigy."

"What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?!" Naruto asked, "the whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't?"

"Naruto's' right for once," Sasuke agreed this time, "we're already using Chakra energy in our jutsu."

"No," Kakashi said firmly making them all to look at her, "you have not mastered this power and I should know I've seen you three perform jutsus before. You've barely scratched the surface."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Calm down and listen," Kakashi answered, "just like Hitomi said. You have to draw on both physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself. But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them exactly the right way. Up to now you've just guessed at proportions hoping they'll come out right. Even if you predosed a lot of Chakra unless you can balance it and control it then it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way and then you run out of chakra and you can't fight at all. Your just a target."

"So...uh...how do we change that then?" Naruto asked.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature," Kitsune answered, "to achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line."

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree," Kakashi said in a bored tone making Hitomi to cackle from where she was standing.

"CLIMB A TREE!" the other two yelled.

Hitomi covered her ears as she shot them a glare that even made Sasuke show fear.

"That's right, but there's just one rule," Kakashi went on after he was sure they won't yell again or that Hitomi well kill them for it before holding up his left hand and pointing at it with his right pointing finger. "No hands."

"What?" Naruto asked, "your kidding."

"Am I?" Kakashi asked, "let's see?"

Kakashi brought his hands together in a hand sign and closed his eye as he consecrated on his chakra that created a small cloud of dust at his feet. Kakashi opened his eye and then turned and walk up to a tree off to the right where he put one foot on it and then started to walk up the tree vertically shocking everyone, but Hitomi.

"He's climbing..." Naruto started, "...straight up and he's only using her feet!"

When Kakashi reached the first branch he walked out on to it before turning to face his team.

"Well, you get the idea," he told them, "focus the Chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of Chakra."

"Wait a minute!" Hitomi shouted, "that's a nice trick, but how does it help them fight Zabuza?"

"It's the only way to fight him, _Hitomi_," Kakashi stated, "that's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of Chakra to a precise point in your body. This is default for even advance Ninjas like Dad and myself. This type of training requires a settle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottom of the feet are the most default point to focus Chakra." 'Unless your me of course.' "Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you'll be able to master any jutsu, well, theoretically. This second point is to learn to maintain your Chakra levels. When a ninja is focus in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his Chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this controlling Chakra must become second nature. Effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skill, will it? Your to apply the power of Chakra through training." Kakashi pulled out three Kunai knives and threw them in front of her teammates feet. "Use the Kunai Knives to mark off the highest point you can climb without using your hands and use that as a goal to get past that mark the next and the next. At first you should run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible until you get use to it. Ready?"

"I'm more then ready!" Naruto shouted as he picked up his Kunai, "this is going to be no sweat all the way. Believe it! Remember what you said. I'm the one who've grown the most."

"You're defiantly the one who talks the most," Kakashi told him, "now get focus and do it."

Hitomi stood off to the side watching as Naruto fall back after only two steps before Sasuke was thrown off and marked his point before he flipped onto the ground looking at it in frustrated. Hitomi smirked before walking up the tree.

'This is harder then I thought,' he thought, 'the balance has to be perfect. If the Chakra is to strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off, but if it's not strong enough you'll just tumbled back down. Like Naruto.'

"That's what I suspected of Sasuke and...Naruto," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Hey, this is fun!" _Hitomi_'s voice called out.

"_Hitomi_!" Naruto yelled as they all looked up to see her setting in a tree.

"Well, looks like _Hitomi_ is the best Chakra controller," Kakashi told the boys trying not to laugh, "well done _Hitomi_."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "way to go _Hitomi_!" 'It does sorta tick me off though.'

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Well, not only does _Hitomi_ understand Chakra, but she can control and maintain it as well," Kakashi went on, "we spoke about some one becoming Hokage didn't we? Seems _Hitomi_ has the best chance of that and as for the great Uchiha Clan maybe their not so great after all."

_Hitomi laughed at Sasuke's pissed off look while feeling sorry Naruto._

'Alright I think their motivated,' Kakashi thought, 'of course Naruto and Sasuke both have slight more Chakra within. If this training works then their mastery of Chakra would become a valuable assist."

"Alright I'll match Sasuke then I'm going all the way to the top," Naruto declared, "believe it!"

Unknown to them Inari stood watching them before he turned and walked off wondering why they where welling to get themselves killed all for people they didn't know.


	9. Battle on the Bridge: Zabuza Returns!

_**[Chapter 8: Battle on the Bridge: Zabuza Returns!]**_

The Bridge!

Hitomi helped Tazuna with the building which earned her respect from the old man. Hitomi let out a sigh as she walked carrying 100 wooden planks. Hitomi placed the wooden planks down with ease just as Tazuna placed his own wooden plank down. As she turned to go get more she saw a worker walk up to them looking glumly.

"Tazuna," he called, "I need to talk to you."

Tazuna turned to look at the worker.

"What about?" he asked.

"Uh...the thing is I've been thinking about the bridge and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out."

"YOU GOING TO QUITE ON ME JUST LIKE THAT!" Tazuna shouted as Hitomi glared at the worker. "YOUR KIDDING!?"

"No," the worker answered calmly, "I stayed on because of your friendship, but I'm putting my like on the line everyday I stay here." He looked down as Hitomi glared harden. "Gato and his thugs well show up eventually. When they do they'll kill you and the bridge won't get finished anyways. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now well we can still get out of this alive?"

'Coward,' Hitomi thought with a growl.

"No chance," Tazuna answered.

"Huh?'

"This is out bridge," Tazuna went on, "our island is poor and it's going to stay that way until the bridge connect use to the main land. Commoners, traders, and hope that's what we're building here."

"There's not going to be mush hope if we're all dead," the worker told him.

"It's already noon let's break for lunch," Tazuna told him as he walked past.

"Tazuna, let's not end like this?" the man asked.

"Save you breath," Tazuna told him, "and oh Giiche don't bother coming back after lunch."

The Village; Dusk!

Hitomi and Tazuna were walking through the village as the Kunoichi looked around seeing young kids setting up against walls of the builds and some adults carrying signs saying that they will any kind of work. Hitomi looked around feeling sadden by what she was seeing and felt her hatred towards Gato get stronger with the more children they pass by.

"Where are we going?" Hitomi finally asked.

"You want to eat tonight don't cha?" Tazuna asked, "I have to pick up some things for dinner."

"THEIF!"

Hitomi looked around to see a young kid running throw the crowd as her heart clenched up at the sight.

'What's wrong with these people?' Hitomi thought as she looked around.

Hitomi hardly paid attention as they walked up to a store.

"Here we are," Tazuna told them before they walked inside.

"Welcome."

'This is a store,' Hitomi thought, 'there's nothing here.' It was then that she felt some one touch her ass making her to spin around and kick the guy in the face. "You Pervert!"

"No I was just..."

After getting they needed they walked out of the store while Kitsune and Tazuna walked out, but Sakura stormed out of it making Kitsune to sweat drop at her teammates temper.

'I thought I had a temper,' Kitsune thought, 'well I was wrong.'

"Wow," Tazuna said impressed, "you really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that."

"They should," Hitomi told him, "something is seriously wrong here." Hitomi's eye twitched as some one once again touched her ass. 'Again.' She spun around. "Hey, buster..."

Hitomi stop walking to see a young child standing there with a surprised look before a smile appeared and the child held out her hands.

"Please?" the child asked.

Hitomi looked at each other before they looked inside their bags for food to give the child and was only able to come up with candy.

"Here," they both said as they handed the child the candy.

"Ah," the child laughed as she took the candy. "Thank you."

Hitomi nodded as tears came to their eyes while they watched the child run off happy to get at least some kind of food.

"This is how it's been since Gato came here," Tazuna told them, "the children suffer, the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They lost all hope that's why we need to finish they bridge. It well bring commoners and trade, but more importantly it's a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished people well start to believe again. They'll be able to live their lives with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us."

"Introduce me to this Gato and he'll be dead within no time," Hitomi growled as her fist clenched.

"I don't whither your brave or stupid," Tazuna told her.

"I'm part Mamoru," Hitomi told him, "so I'm both." 'Sasuke, Naruto. We have to help them.'

Tazuna's place!

All of Squad 7 were setting at the table eating with Tazuna and his family though Sasuke and Naruto where eating like it won't be there if they didn't take their time making Hitomi to look at them with disgust.

"This is great," Tazuna said with a laugh, "it's been ages since we've had so many people at our table."

It was at that moment that Sasuke and Naruto stood up at the same time.

"I want' some more!" they said at the same time.

Hitomi looked back at forth between the two of them before they turned slightly purple and turned to puke making Hitomi to push away her food with a scowl on her face.

"Don't eat so mush if your going to puke it up!" Hitomi shouted.

"I have to eat," Sasuke told her as he came back up.

"And I have to eat more then him," Naruto stated, "It's the possible way I can get strong enough to beat him."

"That's true, but puking won't help you," both Hitomi and Kakashi said at the same time.

They looked at each other before laughing as the others looked at them with raised eyebrows though Tazuna had cackled.

After Dinner!

"Excuse me?" she asked, "'this picture is torn. Is there a reason for that?" Hitomi then looked over at the table. "Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. Looks some one else was in the picture, but they were torn out. It's kinds strange isn't it?"

"It's my husband," Tsunami answered.

"They use to call him a hero in this land," Tazuna stated.

Inari then got up making everyone to look at him.

"Inari, where are you going?" she asked as he walked out making her to follow, but at the door she looked back at Tazuna. "Father, you can't talk about him in front of Inari. You know that."

When she also walked out Hitomi got up from the table and walked out of the room as well ignoring Kakashi and Naruto calls for her. Sasuke looked after her wondering what was eating at her, but he kinda had an idea.

Clearing!

After leaving the house Hitomi jumped up into a tree and took off looking for a quiet place to think back. It wasn't long till she came upon a clearing where she noticed looked like no one had ever been there, so she jumped from the tree she was in and went to lay in the middle of the clearing looking up at the starry sky.

'Shikamaru is rubbing off on me,' Hitomi thought with a cackle as she looked up at the sky.

Without knowing it Hitomi soon fall asleep unaware that some one was watching her with eyes the color of blood that had three tomas around the pupil in the middle.

Morning!

Hitomi sat at the table with Sasuke, Inari, and Tazuna eating. Hitomi put her chop sticks down, got up, walked over to where Tsunami was, and placed the plate in the sink before sitting back down again.

"I currently hope he's ok," Tsunami said to break the silence, "a child spending the night in the woods alone."

"There's nothing to worry about," Kakashi reinsured Tsunami, "Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a full-fledged Ninja. He can handle himself."

"Naruto's such a loser that he's properly lying out there dead somewhere," Sasuke

"Your the loser, Cockatoo," Hitomi retorted back at him, "so shut-up if you know what's good for ya."

As Sasuke glared at her back as Hitomi walked out of the house without another word leaving them to wonder what was going with her.

'This can't be good,' Kakashi thought.

Soon after Hitomi left Sasuke stood up making the others look at him as he walked towards the door.

Forest!

Hitomi walked through the woods thinking back at the table and to what she had said to Sasuke not knowing what came over her in the least and to say that it was scaring her was an understatement.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought as she walked on, 'ever since I returned this morning I've been at the others throats.' Hitomi stopped walking when she saw a person up ahead with brown hair with Naruto talking to him. 'What are they up to?'

Hitomi jumped up into a tree to hide as she watched the scene below waiting for them to try something, so she could vent out some of her anger and to rip them limp from limp. Hitomi shook her head hard to clear that thought out of her mind and she was starting to get scared all over again. It was then that the stranger got up and started to walk away, but stopped not that far off to let Kitsune hear what the boy had to say.

"Oh, by the way," he started, "I'm a boy."

Hitomi covered her mouth as a giggle escaped knowing that Naruto thought that this brown haired boy was a girl, but the voice is what threw her off a bit because she could have sworn that she heard it once before though she couldn't place it now. Once the boy was gone, Hitomi jumped out of the tree just as Sasuke walked passed the two making him stop and look back at them before he drew his attention to Naruto.

"I've seen some pretty weird things in my life, but this one take the cake," Naruto stated before Sasuke hit him on the head. "OW!" Naruto looked at Sasuke with glare. "What did you do that for?"

"Hey, twerp did you forget about breakfast?" Sasuke asked, "your such a loser."

Hitomi let out a sigh as Naruto gave Sasuke a huge ass grin making Sasuke to scowl at it and with one last sigh Hitomi turned around and jumped back up into a tree to relax.

Afternoon!

Hitomi sat in a branch watching as Kakashi came into view when all of a sudden a kunai was thrown in front of them making all three to look at the tree where it came from to see Naruto lying on a branch with a big ass smile.

"What do you think?" Naruto called down to them, "high enough for you two? It's a long ways down."

Naruto shot up on the tree branch and what happened next had Kakashi staring wide eyed while Hitomi looked at Naruto with annoyances.

"Naruto!"

"Uh-oh."

Naruto used the Chakra in his feet to hang upside from the tree branch making Hitomi to growl under her breath as Naruto laughed at Kakashi.

"Just kidding," Naruto called to them, "you guys really fall for it."

Hitomi jumped down to stand next to Kakashi who gave her a nod to which she returned.

"Why do I think that this is going to end badly?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe because it is," Hitomi answered just as Naruto lost control of his Chakra.

Kakashi's eyes widen in fear, shock, and worry.

"You just had to push it, didn't you, you show off?" Hitomi asked.

Hitomi let out a sigh as she ran up the tree just as Sasuke got Naruto around his ankle, so Hitomi stood off to the side waiting for something to happen.

"You really are a total loser, Naruto," Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Hitomi moved fast and just as Sasuke lost control of his Chakra because of Naruto which resulted in Kakashi to freak again. Hitomi placed a good amount of Chakra in her feet, grabbed Sasuke by his ankle, and hanged upside down on the tree branch with an annoyed look on her face while Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

"Now whose the loser, Sasuke?" Hitomi asked.

"If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it'll be a miracle," Kakashi stated.

Hitomi looked at him with a glare making him to sweat drop before she pulled wire from her pouch and used it to lower them all down to the ground safely. When Hitomi walked by Kakashi she looked at him with an indifferent look on her face.

"If we're both sane by the time training is no longer needed then that would be a miracle.," she stated.

Kakashi cackled as Hitomi walked away leaving Naruto and Sasuke to look after her.

Dinner Time!

Hitomi sat the table in Tazuna's home next to Kakashi waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come back from where ever they were as Tsunami laid the table with food.

"Now their both late," Hitomi pointed out.

They looked towards the door when they heard it open to see Sasuke walking in supporting a tried looking Naruto.

"What are you up to?" Tazuna asked, "you look like something the cat dragged in."

Hitomi sweat dropped, but she knew that it was true.

"We both made it," Naruto told Kakashi, "we climbed all the way to the top."

"Good," Kakashi said with a nod of his head, "now we move on. Starting to tomorrow your both bodyguards for Tazuna."

Naruto smiled hugely before he thrust his fist into the air while yelling, "Alright!"

This resulted in him knocked both him and Sasuke to the ground.

"Ah, your such a loser," Sasuke told him as the others laughed.

Hitomi looked at the scene before he with boredom.

Tea time!

"In a few more day's the bridge will be finished and I have you to thank for that," Tazuna was telling them.

Hitomi let out a sigh as she laid her head on her arms thinking about being home in her own bed away from the pain in the asses AKA Sasuke and Naruto.

"You all done great, but you really should be careful," Tsunami told them.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I didn't have a chance till now," Tazuna told them, "why did you stay and protect me even though I lied to bring you here?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but only with a strong leader cowardice can not survive," Kakashi answered.

"Huh?"

Hitomi looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"That was a quote from the First Hokage, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered her as he smiled his one closed eye smile.

Hitomi let out a sigh as she closed her eyes before opening them again.

"By why?" a small voice asked.

Both Hitomi and Naruto looked up at Inari to see tears in his eyes.

"What you say?" Naruto asked.

"All this stupid training is a waste of time!" Inari yelled at them, "Gato's got a whole army and they'll beat you down and destroy you! All these's cool things you say...they don't mean anything! Now matter what you do the strong always wins and the weak always lose!"

"Idiot," Hitomi snorted.

"Speak for yourself," Naruto told him, "it won't be like that for me. You got that?"

"Why don't you just be quiet?!" Inari shouted at him, "just looking at you makes me sick! You don't anything about this country! You're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

"Listen to yourself always whining and complaining like some sorry little victim!" Naruto shouted next, "you can whimper all day for all I care!" Naruto then lifted his head up that he had laid down. "Your nothing, but a coward!" Hitomi felt her eyes twitched before she shot Naruto a glare that made Sasuke and Kakashi flinched.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING THAT TO A KID!" Hitomi yelled. "THAT WAS GOING TO FAR UZUMAKI!" Inari by now was crying his eyes out as Hitomi glared Naruto down who had almost fall out of his chair, but she soon let out a sigh before she said a bit more calmer. "I know where your coming from Naruto I do, but saying something like that to a kid is uncall for. Ever saying something like that to a kid again and I'll make you wish you were never born. Do I make myself clear Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto answered scared out of his mind.

Hitomi threw him one last dark look before walking out of the house and into the woods leaving the others to look after. Naruto was the next to get up out of his set to walk out.

Forest!

Hitomi walked through the forest heading for the clearing that had come to the other night, but it wasn't long till she felt a Chakra presence that she knew to well making her to run into the clearing where she pulled out a kunai. Hitomi looked around at the surrounding forest looking for the spy hoping that she was wrong about who she thinks is spying on her.

"Come on out!" Hitomi ordered, "I know your there Itachi Uchiha."

There was a ruffle in the bushes behind her which made her spin around to see a pair of Sharingan eyes looking at her from the shadows. Hitomi growled under her breath as a long black haired boy wearing a cloak with red clouds sown on them walking towards her

"It's been a long time hasn't it Hitomi?" the boy asked her.

"I suppose it has Itachi, but I really don't care because I'm not into interfering with other clans," Hitomi answered him as Itachi glared at her as she just glared back not even phased by his glare in the least. "Let's get down to business shall we? Now what are you here for Itachi?"

"The Leader of the Akatsuki would like you to join us, Hitomi," Itachi answered.

"And what would happen if I said no?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to force you, too."

Hitomi looked at him for a bit before she burst into laughter at the thought of Itachi trying to force her into his group of S-Classed Criminals. Hitomi was now holding her sides from laughing so hard while Itachi looked half amused and half annoyed at the same time.

"You force me?" Hitomi asked after she calmed down.

"If I have to."

"I can't believe you have the guts to say that Itachi," Hitomi stated with an amused look, "I mean I am quicker then you. So how can you force me if I'm the one kicking you ass? Plus I can just use my Kekkei Genkai on you." Itachi growled as he saw the truth in what Hitomi had just said to him. "I'm afraid I have to say no."

Hitomi waved at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving Itachi standing there looking pissed off as hell. Watch World because Hell hath no wrath like a pissed off Itachi Uchiha.

Morning!

Kakashi, Tazuna, and three of the four Genins stood outside of the house and in front of Tsunami with their gear.

"Alright I leave Naruto in your capable hands," Kakashi told her, "he pushed his body to the limit over doing as usually. So he might not be able to move today at all."

"What about you?" Tsunami asked, "your still recovering yourself."

"why?" Kakashi asked, "do I look wobble. I'll be ok."

They all turned to walk off though Hitomi was already ahead of them just keeping her head down.

"Come on let's go," Tazuna told them.

Kakashi looked ahead of them at Hitomi with a worried look on his face knowing that things just might get out of hand.

The bridge!

Hitomi was the first to get to the bridge and noticed that workers where on the ground out cold and injuried, so she slowly pulled out her sword just as the others arrived.

"Hold on!" Tazuna shouted, "what the hack is this?" Hitomi rolled her eyes well keeping a close eye on her surroundings. "Some one was here. Some one got to them."

'Could it be?' Kakashi thought before a mist started in, "this mist...Sasuke, Hitomi get ready." Sasuke and Hitomi moved to protect Tazuna. "I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2."

"Dad, it's Zabuza isn't?" Hitomi asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi," Zabuza's voice sounded around them, "I see you still have those brats with you." Hitomi could hear Sasuke trembling from behind her. "That one's still trembling. Pitiful."

At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.

"I'm trembling with...excitement," Sasuke told him.

"Go on Sasuke," Kakashi approved.

Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.

'I can see it,' he thought.

"Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?" Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. "The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku."

"So it seems," Haku agreed.

Hitomi and Sasuke glared at Zabuza's goon as they ready their weapons.


	10. Haku's Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors

_**[Chapter 9: Haku's Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors **__**and The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja Joins the Fight**__**!]**_

Recap!

'Could it be?' Kakashi thought before a mist started in, "this mist...Sasuke, Hitomi get ready." Sasuke and Hitomi moved to protect Tazuna. "I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2."

"Dad, it's Zabuza isn't?" Hitomi asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi," Zabuza's voice sounded around them, "I see you still have those brats with you." Hitomi could hear Sasuke trembling from behind her. "That one's still trembling. Pitiful."

At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.

"I'm trembling with...excitement," Sasuke told him.

"Go on Sasuke," Kakashi approved.

Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.

'I can see it,' he thought.

"Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?" Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. "The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku."

"So it seems," Haku agreed.

Hitomi and Sasuke glared at Zabuza's goon as they ready their weapons.

QS-Hitomi  
growled as she glared at two enemies ninjas ahead of them wanting to rip them apart from limp to limp and it was scaring her to be thinking like that.

"Well, well, so I had it right," Kakashi stated, "it was all an act."

"An act?" "With cute little masks, too."

"Big Phony," Sasuke stated.

"So I guess all that stuff about being Tracker Ninjas protecting their village was all bunch of bull?" Tazuna asked.

"They look pretty chummy to me," Kakashi answered, "I'll say they have been pulling scams like that for a long time. And hiding behind those mask. Who do they think their fulling?"

"That's it I'm taking them out," Sasuke said, "who do they think their fulling? Hiding behind those masks like some sort of clowns.

'Didn't Dad just said that?' Hitomi thought.

"He's impressive," Haku stated making Zabuza snort, "even though they were just 1/10th th strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu. He did destroy them all."

"That move still gave us the first advantage," Zabuza told him, "now use it."

"Right," Haku agreed before he moved quickly.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

'So he can keep with Haku's speed, huh?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two young boys fight each other.

'Hmmm,' Kakashi thought, "Hitomi cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke handle this, but be ready to jump in if needed."

Hitomi nodded as she jumped in front of the bridge-builder while she also stood ready to jump into the fight when she had to.

"I want the bridge-builder not you," Haku told Sasuke, "if you back down I won't have to kill you."

"Save it," Sasuke told him.

"Your making a mistake," Haku told them, "you won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gain two key advantages."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked "what are they?"

"First you are surrounded by water, second I blocked one of your hands there for you only have one free hand to defend yourself with," Haku answered.

Haku started to do hand signs with one hand making Sasuke gasp in shock.

'What?' Sasuke thought in shock, 'using one hand?'

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death," Haku said.

'He doesn't want to kill the kid?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two fights, 'does he mean that?'

'Remember the training,' Sasuke thought, 'focus. Summon my Chakra at once and derate it to my feet.'

Of them jumped out of the way as the needles came raining down on them. Haku start looking for Sasuke once he landed and noticed that the young Uchiha wasn't in sight..

'He vanished,' Haku thought before looking up to see that Sasuke and jumped up.

"You're not at fast as you think," Sasuke told them before he atked Haku. "From this point on you'll be the ones defending from my Atks."

Sasuke tried different methods of fighting before he was able to land a kick on Haku sending back to Zabuza was.

'It's not possible,' Zabuza thought, 'no one's faster then Haku.'

"Thought you were quicker, huh?" Sasuke asked, "well, what else were you wrong about?"

Hitomi's eyes narrowed even more as she looked at Zabuza and Haku who was struggling to set up.

"You made a big mistake by insulting these Ninjas and calling them brats," Kakashi informed Zabuza, "that's just granted to bring out Sasuke attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi then motioned to Hitomi. "And my little girl, Hitomi is our feistiest, short-tempered, smartest, and very strongest young Kunoichi since Lady Tsunade, herself and last, but certainly not least is our number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded Ninja; Naruto Uzumaki."

"*Laugh* Haku," Zabuza said as the two stood up, "if we keep going like this we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

"Right," Haku agreed.

Haku's Chakra started to surround him.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry it's came to this," Haku told him.

"The air it's so cold," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Haku placed his hands in a hand sign, "Secret Jutsu..." Sasuke looked around himself as panel after panel appeared. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Hitomi let out a gasp as ice like mirrors formed started to form around Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Hitomi shouted as she ran forward to only be trapped in the mirrors as well. 'Shit.'

"What is that?" Kakashi asked, "how does it work?"

Sasuke and Hitomi both gasp as they watched Haku stepped through one of the panels before replicas appeared in the others.

"Mirrors, but how?" Sasuke asked.

Hitomi stood at the ready as she looked around while she stood back to back with Sasuke. Outside of the mirrors Kakashi ran forward to help them, but Zabuza got in the way.

"If you enter this fight..." Zabuza started, "you fight me." Kakashi glared at him. "Your boy and little girl has no chance against that Jutsu. Their finished.

Back in the mirror Hitomi was starting feel a bit useless as she tried to find away out of the trouble that they were in.

"Now we'll begin," Haku told them as he held up a senbone, "and I'll show you what speed really means."

Sasuke and Hitomi groaned as they were cut by the senbone that Haku throw at them while Kakashi looked worried.

"Hitomi, Sasuke," Kakashi mumbled.

Zabuza smirked at Kakashi through his bandages around his mouth.

"Just try to help them and I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat," Zabuza stated making Kakashi to growl.

Sasuke ended up falling to the ground while Hitomi kneeled on one knee panting.

"Sasuke?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Sasuke groaned.

The two of them looked up at just as a shuriken hit Haku in the face leaving a stretch on the white mask and knocking him out of the mirror.

'What a fool,' Sasuke and Hitomi thought as smoked appeared.

'Such a show off,' Sasuke thought.

Hitomi growled under her breath as the smoke started to clear.

"Number On Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja," Haku said as he stood up.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here," Naruto said once the smoked cleared, "Yeah! Believe it! Now that I'm everything will be alright. You know who in stories the hero's usually shows up at the least minute and kicks butt? Well, that's what I'm going to do right now! Believe it!"

"This brat again," Zabuza mumbled.

'Shut-up Naruto.'

'What an idiot,' Kakashi thought with an is-this-kid-for-real loo his face, 'if he stayed hidden, he could have been much more effective.'

'That boy...

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, "your history! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Zabuza spun around and threw shuriken at Naruto making Hitomi gasp and Kakashi to go wide eyed.

"NO!" Kakashi shouted.

"NARUTO!" "Huh?"

"Naruto! Move!"

Naruto started to freak out before Haku threw his senbones that crashed into the shuriken making them to fall on the ground.

"They didn't get him," Tazuna said in shock, "their weapons concealed each other out. Amazing. Now that's was lucky. I think."

"What are you doing Naruto?" Hitomi asked, "you crazy?"

"This is a battle not a talent show!" Kakashi yelled at him, "don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The shinobi's art is deception. Keep your opponent guessing. Even when excruciating a single jutsu one must desecration one's opponent, catch them off balance, and out maneuver them. You'll just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that."

"I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO RECUSE EVERYBODY!" Naruto shouted.

"But there's another mystery here..."

'Him.'

"Haku!" Zabuza called over as he looked at the boy, "what are you doing?"

"Zabuza...this boy...let me fight him in my own way? Please?"

"Bring it on."

"So you want me to leave this to you? Is that it Haku? As usually, your to soft."

"Forgive me?"

'Soft,' Sasuke thought confused before looking at his wounds, 'no. He's right. Look at this wounds...he cut me up with his needles, but didn't hit a vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me?'

Hitomi looked at her own wounds to find that they were minor.

"I'm warning you! One way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!"

'It's impossible,' Kakashi thought, 'Naruto, can't match this kid. I've got to...'

"Don't even think about," Zabuza told him, "we've got a score to settle Kakashi, but if you go after Haku, I go after the bridge-builder."

'He's got me,' Kakashi thought again, 'I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto, Sasuke, and Hitomi at the same time.' Kakashi looked over at Tazuna. 'I'm should have tooken on another member or at least had another team company us.'

"Relax Kakashi," Zabuza told him, "set back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do. One on one."

Naruto glared harden as he looked Haku.

"That mask and bogus story," Naruto said, "you were with Zabuza all along. You think you can get away with a stunt like that?"

"I'm sorry, but as your Sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard that is the art of the Shinobi. Please don't take it personally?"

'While your gibbering I'll catch you off guard,' Sasuke thought before threw a Kunai.

Haku dodged the Kunai with ease without even looking. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke and Hitomi inside the mirrors.

"Sasuke? Hitomi?"

"I haven't forgotten about you not for an instant," Haku told him.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke stunk in some kind of Crystal Mirrors, 'so that's where Sasuke and Hitomi is. Their pinned down.'

"Some warrior's except defeat gracefully and know when they are beaten and others do not," Haku stated, "so be it. Let us finish our battle then? To the death."

Naruto gasped as Haku started to walk away from him, "Hey, where are you going?"

"It's alright Naruto," Haku informed him, "we'll have our fight next."

'What is he?' Naruto thought as Haku walked into a mirror.

'Here he comes,' Sasuke thought as the real Haku appeared in front of him, but he still looked around to make sure. 'The real one is over there.' He's hand reached for his Kunai pouch. 'Now...'

"I'm behind you," Haku's voice sounded making Sasuke's eyes widen.

'He transported himself instant,' Sasuke thought in shock, 'how?'

'This is bad,' Hitomi thought as she looked around to see more replicas of Haku appeared.

It was then that they were bombed with senbone after senbone before both Hitomi and Sasuke landed on their backs.

"Hitomi! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in alarm, 'what is that? Sasuke and Hitomi are getting ripped up and I can't even tell where the attacks coming from. How is he going that?'

Both Sasuke and Hitomi got onto their knees a bit more cut up then they where before.

'What kind of Jutsu is this?' Sasuke thought, 'could it be? He has clone's hiding the mirrors, all throwing needles at the same time.' Sasuke looked over at Hitomi who was panting a bit, but looked like she was trying to come up with a plan. 'No their to fast for it. I can't even see where their coming from. If it was just a clone jutsu then he wouldn't need the ice mirrors. Those mirrors diffidently the key to his attacks, but what's my next move?'

"Sasuke, Naruto, Hitomi!" Kakashi's voice called out to them, "think! You need to attack from the outside and the inside at the same time!"

'To figure out how the mirrors work,' Hitomi thought.

'I've got it.'

'Yes,' both Hitomi and Sasuke realized at the same time.

'It's all about positioning and Naruto, Hitomi, and I are in the perfect position,' Sasuke thought, 'if both Kitsune and I attack from in here and Naruto got him from the outside...we can do it.'

"Hey!" Naruto's voice yelled/whispered making Hitomi jump and Sasuke to freak out. "I sneak in to save you two!" Kitsune and Sasuke both looked at Naruto with a glare clearly pissed off. "Pretty cool move, huh, Sasuke, Hitomi?"

"Naruto, you idiot," Hitomi hissed, "if we weren't in trouble I'll kill you for sneaking up on us."

"Naruto, you sneak up on the enemy not your allies," Kakashi's voice told him from the outside.

"You're a complete loser!" Sasuke yelled, "you're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!"

"What the hack's your problem?" Naruto asked in anger, "you two should thank me for coming in here to help you two!"

"Naruto, if all three of us are inside here...grrr," Sasuke started, but stopped and growled a bit, "FORGET IT! I've had it with your mistakes!"

"And I had it with your attitude!" Naruto yelled, "believe it!"

'Naruto is building a soled reputation of the most clueless ninja in history,' Kakashi thought with a sigh, 'the more he helps the worse things get.'

"That's it," Sasuke said as he stood up making the other two to look at him, "I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now." Hitomi gasp when Sasuke wove hand signs. "Fire Style:..."

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted, "what attack are you using?"

"These mirrors are made of ice," Sasuke started to explain, "and how do you melt ice?" Hitomi sweat dropped. "Figure it out!" placed his pointing finger over his top lip and his thumb under his bottom lip before making an O shape with his mouth. "Fire Ball Jutsu!" For awhile Hitomi thought that Sasuke might had thought up a good idea, but the mirrors where still there when the flames died down.

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You'll need much more heat then that to melt this ice," Haku told all thee.

The mirrors light up and all of a sudden Naruto, Hitomi, and Sasuke found themselves on their asses from an on slot of needles.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, "Where the needle attacks coming at us from? Are they clones?" Naruto stood up while Hitomi and Sasuke remained kneeling, "We've got to find the real one. Which one is it?" "Look into every mirror as hard as you like," Haku told Naruto, "you'll never learn the secret."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked as he made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"No don't," Sasuke yelled at him.

"Naruto!" Hitomi joined him.

Naruto didn't listen to the two of them as he still made clones of himself.

"You've got a 100 mirrors then a 100 of me will smash them all," Naruto said to him as he clones jumped at the mirrors, "then I'll find the real one."

Haku however moved quickly sending Naruto back to the ground next to his teammates.

"These mirrors only reflect my image," Haku told them, "allowing me to transport myself at light speed." Hitomi's eyes widen when she cought on. "Through my eyes you appear to be moving in slow motions."

"I knew it," both Hitomi and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Knew what Hitomi?" Naruto asked.

"It's a bloodline treat," Hitomi answered, "kekkei genkai."

She was, however, unaware that her Father said the same time.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Tazuna's voice could be heard asking, "what is it?"

"It's like my Sharingan and Hitomi's Kesshō Kai (Crystal Release)," Kakashi's voice was heard answering, "you can't learn it. It has to be in your blood. In your genetic code, pass down from generation to generation within a signal clone."

"But that means..."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed with the unspoken sentences, "even I can't copy that jutsu. There's no way to destroy it. No way to stop him."

'Dad, you seriously need to work on that explanation,' Hitomi thought with a sweat drop, 'I need to find away to be able to buy Naruto and Sasuke enough time to get out of here so they can attack from the outside.'

"I couldn't break through," Naruto said making Sasuke and Hitomi to look at him, "so what? He's not gonna to stop me. I'm not going to up and I'm not going to lose here cause I have a dream and no one's going to take it away from me." Naruto glared at Haku who let out a gasp. "Some day I'll be respected in my Village that's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage!"

'Naruto,' thought Hitomi as she looked over at the blonde.

'Dreams,' Haku thought as his mind went back to when he first meet Zabuza. "It was not my desire to be a shinobi, it's painful." Hitomi raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I'll kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back." A growl escape Hitomi's throat. "This bridge well be the battle field where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for your. Please do not blame me? I fight for some one who is precious to me. I live for him and I'll face death for him so that his dream can become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I'll act as a shinobi and take your lives."

Hitomi, Naruto, and Sasuke all smirk as they faced Haku ready for the real show down.


	11. Zero Viability: The Sharingan Shatters!

_**[Chapter 10: Zero Viability: The Sharingan Shatters!]**_

Recap!

"I couldn't break through," Naruto said making Sasuke and Hitomi to look at him, "so what? He's not gonna to stop me. I'm not going to up and I'm not going to lose here cause I have a dream and no one's going to take it away from me." Naruto glared at Haku who let out a gasp. "Some day I'll be respected in my Village that's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage!"

'Naruto,' thought Hitomi as she looked over at the blonde.

'Dreams,' Haku thought as his mind went back to when he first meet Zabuza. "It was not my desire to be a shinobi, it's painful." Hitomi raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I'll kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back." A growl escape Hitomi's throat. "This bridge well be the battle field where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for your. Please do not blame me? I fight for some one who is precious to me. I live for him and I'll face death for him so that his dream can become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I'll act as a shinobi and take your lives."

Hitomi, Naruto, and Sasuke all smirk as they faced Haku ready for the real show down.

QS-"Come on you three!" Tazuna yelled, "take this guy out! You can do it!

"Don't Mr Tazuna," Kakashi warned her, "don't push them."

"Huh?"

"Even if they some how found away to over come the Mirror Jutsu they still couldn't defeat this Ninja," Kakashi stated.

"How can you be sure?" Tazuna asked.

Zabuza started laughing though he never took his eyes off Kakashi.

"They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instincts to kill," Kakashi answered, "that boy's a whole other breed, he lives for pain, thrives on it."

"Exactly," Zabuza agreed, "your village became complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all. To kill the feels in their hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly, to destroy with no emotion over regret."

'I could make a break to save Naruto, Hitomi, and Sasuke, but he'll slay the bridge-builder,' Kakashi thought as he looked over his choices, 'if I use Shadow Clones he'll just match them with Water Clones. I'll just be wasting Chakra. So I have no choice, it's me or Zabuza here and now.' Kakashi lifted his hand to his forehead protector covering his left eye. 'I'll to do this the hard way.'

'The Sharingan.'

"Sharingan?" Zabuza asked, "your no fun Kakashi. Using the same old trick."

Zabuza pulled out a weird looking Kunai and charged at Kakashi before aiming at his left eye surprising him. Kakashi raised his right hand and blocked the Kunai before it could harm his eye, but he did have a glare in place.

"If it's just an old trick then why did you just stop me?" Kakashi asked.

"If you let your opponent see your jutsu one to many times he'll find away to use it against you," Zabuza answered.

"Then could yourself lucky," Kakashi told him, "cause your the only man alive who have seen my Sharingan twice. There won't be a third time."

"Even if you did defeat me," Zabuza started, "you have no chance against Haku. When I found him, he was just a street kids, but I trained him in the most advance ninja techniques. I thought him everything I know plus he had special abilities that he had defined on his own. The boy develop quickly soon he could face the most powerful enemy, out number, in total darkness it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing of his own life or those of others. He became a unique fighting machines a shinobi. In the end his power surpass even mine, his bloodline trait the Kekkei Genkai can not be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool who can destroy anything that stand in my way." Zabuza pulled out his kunai from Kakashi's hand. "Unlike the useless punks that follow you around.."

Inside the ice mirrors Hitomi was looking around trying to find way out of it.

"I didn't get to him," Naruto said, "then I'll try again as many times as to takes."

Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"Naruto don't!" Sasuke yelled.

"Naruto stop!"

Haku once again attacked all three of them. Naruto once again landed next to his teammates after the attack.

"How is he doing that?" Naruto asked.

'It was barely there, but I saw it,' Sasuke thought, 'I could see the trails and follow his moves.'

"One more time," Naruto said as he formed the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Don't you see that it's useless?" Haku asked.

Naruto once again made clones, but Haku took the clones down again, however, Sasuke did kick water up into the air when Naruto tried to attack the mirrors. However, Haku attacked all three of them and sent them to the ground hard, but Hitomi and Sasuke slowly got to their feet.

'I can see his movements, but that doesn't mean I can match him,' thought Sasuke, 'the water it's being repealed. What if I try something else? Now water, but...' Sasuke had closed his eyes for a bit before he opened them. 'Yes. Now it's my move.'

"You think that those Genin punks together can beat Haku?" Zabuza asked, "he's the ultimate. A battle tool of distraction."

"Are you done bragging?" Kakashi asked, "your starting to put me to sleep." Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up to uncover his Sharingan eye. "Let's finish this now!"

"Fine, but there's one more thing you should know," Zabuza answered/told him, "a little more bragging as you say."

"Huh?"

"Did you really think that our last battle was just a win or lose that I took your Atks like a mare rank Genin?" Zabuza asked, "Haku was there hiding, watching your every move, studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a jutsu once and automatically divide a lethal counter Atk. It's one of his gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless. You once said that the same jutsu won't work on you twice. Well, I'm going to tell you that."

"Huh?"

Zabuza created a hand sign so he could do a jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

'This is is,' Kakashi thought.

'What's going on?' Tazuna thought as he looked around, 'the mist is so thick. Visibility is Zero.'

"Tazuna stay back," Kakashi ordered before running into the mist.

Haku looked at them as they seem deep in thought.

'I know you need me, Zabuza, I'll finish them off quickly,' Haku thought.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made the hand sign which caused Haku to gasp.

'He just won't give up,' Haku thought before he launch an attack against Naruto when out of nowhere a fireball head towards him. 'What?' He looked at Sasuke as he dodged. 'Fireball Jutsu?' Haku once again launch an attack on Naruto. 'It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them.'

Sasuke once again took a deep breath and blow out fire which Haku dodge, but it did get the heme of his pants. Naruto then landed behind Hitomi and Sasuke before he slowly got up. Hitomi let out a growl before she let out a smirk and without Sasuke or Naruto noticing she bit her thumb and got ready to do hand signs.

'Got him that time,' thought Sasuke, 'I'm starting to get the timing.'

Sasuke had a smirk as he looked at the burnt part of Haku's pants. However, Kakashi was looking around for Zabuza who just disappeared from in front of him.

'It's the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but this mist is to thick even for Zabuza,' Kakashi thought, 'how can he fight in it?'

Kakashi spun around and blocked shurikens that he heard come at him from behind.

"Very skillful as I expected from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior."

Zabuza appeared in front of Kakashi with his eyes closed surprising the copy nin.

'He's eyes are closed.'

"The next time you see me is the last time you see anything," Zabuza told him, "without your Sharingan your nothing."

"What?'

"You wanted me to believe that you can see through anything even through time," Zabuza answered, "but your predication was wrong I'm still alive so your a fraud Kakashi. You can't read the future and you can't ready me. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes it seem your more powerful then you are. I know now that your Sharingan has two separate elements. The piercing eye that sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent. Employing these ability you can execute multiple Jutsu at a quick succession to make it seem like you can see into the future. First with the piercing eye you copy my movements instantly. This replica of movements makes me doubt my own thought. Once I was shaken your infiltrated my mind waiting for the slights flow and intermediate my actions seeking out any hints to my next move. You time it precisely waiting for the right instant that my mind come unfocused you created an illusion with your hypnotic eye. You reduce me to make hand signs when you were making the same signs so you seem to be copying me when actually your controlling me movements. Now that I know this a very simple plan can defeat you. First neutralized your piercing you with zero visibility mist."

Zabuza was able to land a blow on Kakashi making him to skid back some.

"The mist is slowing me reaction time."

"Next neutralized your hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes close," Zabuza went on, "you can't border into my mind if you can't look into my eyes."

"Brilliant," Kakashi praised, "expect with your eyes closed you can't see me either."

"Have you forgotten about who I am Kakashi?" Zabuza asked, "I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist, master of the Silent Kill. I can take you out by sound alone!"

Hitomi stood next to Sasuke glaring at Haku not knowing where he is.

'He read my movement, but that's not possible,' Haku thought as he looked at Sasuke in shock.

"I was so close, bit I couldn't quite get to him," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out making the blond to look at him.

"Huh?" "Can you do it again?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Naruto answered, "nothing can stop me! Believe it?!"

'He don't want to shot, but he's exhausted,' thought Sasuke, 'the Shadow Clone Jutsu uses up so much charka, but thanks to him, I'd figured it out. I know how to break through.'

'The human eye can not track my movements,' thought Haku, 'it must have been a flock.'

The mirrors lite up at once and Sasuke quickly performed hand signs at the same time as Hitomi.

"Naruto ran for it!" Sasuke ordered.

"Huh?"

"Get out of here and attack from the outside!" Sasuke once again ordered, "hurry."

"Huh?" Naruto asked before he got a determined look. "alright, you got it."

"You can not escape," Haku told him.

Naruto started to run, but he was thrown backwards, however, he got up and ran for the middle of two mirrors.

"You think, you can keep me here?" Naruto asked, "forget it!"

Just them Haku shot out of the mirror he was in towards Naruto.

"That's it," Sasuke said, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"

Sasuke took a breath just as Hitomi slammed her hand onto the ground and launched a fireball at Haku while the smoke cleared to reveal a snow white fox that came up to Hitomi's knees. Haku easily dodged the fireball and threw a senbone at Sasuke that nailed him in the shoulders before he knocked Naruto back.

"I couldn't get pass him," Naruto told them as he stood up.

"That's was good Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled out the senbone.

"Huh?"

"Now," Sasuke growled out, "one more time?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Naruto and Hitomi agreed.

'There must be a limit to his charka, too,' thought Sasuke, 'I can feel him slowing down.'

Naruto, Sasuke, Hitomi, and her fox all took off in different detraction to try and get out of the mirrors.

'No more games,' thought Haku in annoyances, 'I need to stop this now!' Haku targeted Sasuke and Hitomi, "This time you'll stay down!"

Haku throw two senbone that hit both Sasuke and Hitomi in the calves before he attacked Hitomi's fox making her to vanish back to where she was summoned from. This, however, ticked Hitomi off big time to the point that she let out a none human growl.

"Sasuke, Hitomi!" Naruto called out when he heard their cries of pain that was caused by Haku unleashing more senbone on them.

Haku then did the same to Naruto, but this time they were sticking out of their bodies.

'An enemy you can't see and you can't hear?' Kakashi thought, 'it's been a long time since I've face anyone this tough. And Sasuke, Hitomi, Naruto. I don't know if they can hold out.' Kakashi closed his eyes. 'Stay calm, think. Where well he strike?' At that Kakashi's eyes snapped opened as he looked a different way. "the bridge-builder!"

Kakashi took off heading for where Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but Kakashi got in the way.

"To late!" Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.

Tazuna's scream could be heard through out the bridge and part of the village.


	12. The Broken Seal!

_**[Chapter 11: The Broken Seal!]**_

Recap!

'No more games,' thought Haku in annoyances, 'I need to stop this now!' Haku targeted Sasuke and Hitomi, "This time you'll stay down!"

Haku throw two senbone that hit both Sasuke and Hitomi in the calves before he attacked Hitomi's fox making her to vanish back to where she was summoned from. This, however, ticked Hitomi off big time to the point that she let out a none human growl.

"Sasuke, Hitomi!" Naruto called out when he heard their cries of pain that was caused by Haku unleashing more senbone on them.

Haku then did the same to Naruto, but this time they were sticking out of their bodies.

'An enemy you can't see and you can't hear?' Kakashi thought, 'it's been a long time since I've face anyone this tough. And Sasuke, Hitomi, Naruto. I don't know if they can hold out.' Kakashi closed his eyes. 'Stay calm, think. Where well he strike?' At that Kakashi's eyes snapped opened as he looked a different way. "the bridge-builder!"

Kakashi took off heading for where Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but Kakashi got in the way.

"To late!" Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.

Tazuna's scream could be heard through out the bridge and part of the village.

QS- Hitomi let out a gasp as she stood up at once when she heard the scream.

'That scream...that was Mr Tazuna,' thought Sasuke, 'what's happening to his? Where's Kakashi?'

"Mr Tazuna...he's in...trouble," Naruto manged to get out making Sasuke and Hitomi to look at him.

'We've got to break through,' Sasuke once again thought looking away.

"I'll bust us out of here," Naruto said as he stood which made Sasuke to look at him again.

'Naruto?' thought both Sasuke and Hitomi.

"I'll fake him out," Naruto told them as he stood up.

"You've exhausted my petitions," Haku growled.

Naruto put his hand in a hand sign before he took off at a quick run, but he ended up doing a back flip when Haku appeared in front of him. Hitomi followed with her eyes just as Haku run next to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Hitomi yelled.

"Behind you!" Sasuke called out making Naruto to stop and turned around to only get hit by needles again. "Naruto!"

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero and that is absolute," Haku told them.

Both Sasuke and Hitomi ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you able to get up?" Sasuke asked as his blond teammate tried to set up. "Try not to use any more charka, that's only going to help him now."

Hitomi looked at Haku with narrowed eyes.

"I know Sasuke, I know," Naruto said before he passed out.

'We can't go on like this,' thought Sasuke, 'he's blocking every move we make and Hitomi can't find him. I've got to find away to out maneuver him.' "My eyes has adjusted to his movements."

Hitomi glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes with shock before she turned to look at Haku which caused a growl to come from her throat as she mentally cursed out the mask he was wearing.

"Looking for a counter attack?" Haku asked them, "I'll save you the trouble." Hitomi and Sasuke both picked up a senbone each from the ground and blocked all of the senbone that was thrown at them and Naruto. "What?"

"Get up loser," Sasuke ordered Naruto, "we've got to team up."

'I'm aiming at their vital spots now, but I can't get a direct hit,' thought Haku in shock.

"I know what we have to do," Naruto told Sasuke as he sat up, "believe it Sasuke."

Haku once again started to throwing needles at them, but Hitomi and Sasuke worked together to block them.

'It's not just luck,' Haku thought as he continued to throw needles, 'their fighting to protect their friend. That's why their so determined, but they can't possibly see the needles coming.' When Haku throw the needles at Sasuke, he pushed Naruto out of the way while he and Hitomi jumped out of the line of the needles. 'My movements are beyond human speed and yet their tracking them somehow. Whatever their doing I've got to stop them now.'

Hitomi and Sasuke gasp in shock when Haku disappeared.

'He disappeared,' thought Sasuke as he looked around for the Ice Jutsu user, "where did he go? How can he just vanish?" Hitomi and Sasuke moved their heads back and forth for their enemy. "Naruto, you better not pass out again. Come on, let's go. Hitomi and I can't keep protecting you like this."

"Well, then don't," Naruto told them, "I never asked for your two help."

Hitomi gasp when Naruto passed out again which made Sasuke to look at him.

"You can't revive him," Haku told the two Konoha Ninjas, "he's reached his limits." Both Sasuke and Hitomi throw the senbone that they were holding at the mirror that Haku was in, but they bounced off. "Impressive, you two have exalt moves." Haku held up some senbones. "Both your attacks are very skillful." Haku throw more senbone at them, but the dodged once again. "But the both of you reached your limits as well." Hitomi snorted knowing for a fact that if he wasn't using his own Kekkei Genkai as a shield then she could have unleashed her full strength. "Motorfuctions, reflexes, judgment, both your abilities are weakening slowly, but surly. Now your finished!"

'Here he comes,' thought Sasuke, 'stay calm, focus, concentrate, see everything."

Haku come out of the mirror and attacked both Sasuke and Hitomi. Hitomi quickly jumped out of the way while Sasuke had already grabbed Naruto before he, too, jump out of the line of the needles.

'They saw every move, but there no way they could do that,' Haku thought as Sasuke put Naruto down panting before he looked up with crimson eyes.'Impossible. Those eyes; the Sharingan.' Haku looked at over at Hitomi who was glaring at him. 'I don't about the girl, but with the way she building up her chakra like the way she is then...I wither not find out' "Your..."

'It's not complete, but I can see through his deception,' thought Sasuke.

'So he, too, have kekkei genkai,' Haku thought as he looked over them making sure that he didn't look Hitomi in the eyes. 'The unique bloodline trait passed down within a clan. Interesting. Even though it's not perfected, to uncover it during a lethal attack is an amazing feat, and because of that I won't be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses a tremendous amount of charka and their swift movements also take energy there's no doubt that the more we fight the more he well use the Sharingan to pro-see my moves. Even now the boy's eyes are tracking me. I can't target him directly, he'll just block a frontal attack, so I have to throw them off guard...' Haku then turned his attention to Naruto. 'By attacking his partners then I'll destroy them!'

Hitomi let out a gasp as Haku come out of his mirror and went for Naruto who was down while Sasuke stood to the side before he ran forwarded to try to him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, 'I've got to stop him!'

Hitomi stared wide eyed at the scene that she had just witness in shock and close to tears.

"Sasuke" Hitomi whispered.

Naruto was able to regain conscious and the first thing he saw was Haku on the ground.

"You...always get in the way Naruto," Sasuke told him with difficulty, "it never fails."

"You beat him, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered before he saw Sasuke, "huh?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his blond teammate, "you should see the look on your face. You...you look like a total loser."

"Why?" Naruto asked, "why did you...save me? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know why I just did," Sasuke answered as he looked forward, "you...I...hated you."

"Then why?" Naruto asked again, "it doesn't make any since." Naruto sat up. "Why did you...protect me?" Naruto stood up looking pissed. "I didn't for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!" "I don't know my body just moved," Sasuke told him, "there was no time to think." As Sasuke started to fall backwards Naruto moved to catch as Hitomi ran up to them, but of course Sasuke being Sasuke had to say some thing. "Loser."

"Sasuke!" both Hitomi and Naruto shouted out.

Naruto cought Sasuke before he hit the ground as Hitomi skidded on her knees on Sasuke's other side.

"He...he's still out there," Sasuke told Naruto as he left his hand up, "my Brother. I...promised myself...I'd stay alive...until I killed him. Naruto...don't let your...dream die."

"Sasuke," Hitomi whispered as Sasuke's hand fall and his eyes closed. "SASUKE!"

Hitomi scream was heard by her Sensei/father and client making the two to flinch at the cry. The two Konoha Ninjas were unaware of Haku getting up as he watched the scene before him unfold. He watched as the actually young Mamoru cuddled Sasuke's head as she wept over him while her blond teammate fought back his own tears, but deep inside of him some thing was stirring awake.

"He found...he found a strength he didn't realize he had," Haku stated in a whisper, "why? Because of a cartian person who was precession to him. To save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja worthy of honer." Haku stood up and turned to the side before he spoke more loudly. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?" Haku looked back at them. "This is part of what it means to be a ninja."

Hitomi found it impossible to glare at Haku who had melted back into his mirror as she let 5 years of unshed tears fall from her eyes and onto to Sasuke's forehead protector while she cuddled his head closer to her after Naruto had laid his head in her lap, but that didn't mean that she wasn't unaware to Naruto who was right across from her.

"Shut up," Naruto told him, "I...I hated you, too, Sasuke and yet." Hitomi felt cought a faint sent of evil in the air as steam surrounded all three of them not knowing what to do or where it was coming from. "You'll pay for this." Hitomi's head shot up at hearing the demonic tone in Naruto's voice just as the steam turned into red chakra that was spiraling around them. "I'm going to kill you."

'The Kyuubi,' Hitomi thought as she moved to protect Sasuke.

"What is this Chakra?" Haku asked, "chakra can't been, but it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly. I can feel the blood lust like it's evil it's self." Hitomi and Haku stared in shock as the senbone where thrown out of the Naruto's body and his hands started to heal and change on it's own. "His hands are healing and changing. This boy...what is he?" Naruto's eyes turned a dark blood red color with blood lust in them as the whiskered markings on his face became pronounced. "The blood lust in his eyes...this is no longer a child!"

Hitomi watched as Naruto charged at Haku destroying a mirror before she throw herself over Sasuke again to protect his body from the sharp ice. It wasn't long after that Hitomi stopped paying attention to the fight. Hitomi was once again cuddling Sasuke's head in her lap as she let her tears fall which landed on his face and forehead protector as a sob escape her throat as she realized that after all theses years of knowing the young Uchiha she had come to develop a crush on him, however, it then that she realized that it wasn't just a simple crush, but love instead.

"I love you, Sasuke," Hitomi chocked out in a whisper, "I love you."

Hitomi didn't listen to what was going on much, but she did hear what was being side at that moment.

"Go on," Haku's voice rung out, "finish it. Kill me." Naruto took a step back looking unsure. "Why do you haste? I think you wanted to be a mighty warrior."

"That's not what it's about," Naruto yelled at him, "you really that that's all there is to it; fighting and killing till there's one man standing! There's a lot more to being a shinobi then that and there are other ways to showing your strength then beating some on in battle."

"I had a feeling all along," Haku told him, "From the first moment in the woods. We are a lot alike." Naruto looked at him confused. "I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that it must be you hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood."

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked him, "and your positive that it's the only way?"

"Yes," Haku answered him.

"The weird thing is if we've meet in other time and place I think that maybe we could have been friends," Naruto stated before he pulled out a kunai while Hitomi was still sobbing over Sasuke as she continued to ignore what was going. "This is for Sasuke for he also had a dream!"

At this Hitomi's eyes snapped open as it hit like a tone of bricks.

'That's right,' thought Hitomi, 'Sasuke wanted to restore the Uchiha clan and kill his Brother for what he did.' Hitomi closed her eyes letting more tears fall. 'Like how I want to kill Orochimaru for massacring my clan and then restore it. Maybe I can give him some peace by killing his elder Brother for him.'

Hitomi was so cought up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Haku tell Naruto that there was a slight change in plan or Naruto leaving to find Haku or Tazuna coming up behind her.

"Go on," Tazuna told Hitomi though from the looks of it she was already shedding tears. "You don't need to be brave or anything on my account. Go ahead and let your feelings out Hitomi. It's alright."

"I was one of the smartest girls in class aside from a pink haired girl named Sakura," Hitomi started to say as she stroke Sasuke's cheek, "acest ever test at the academy not matter kind of test it was. One of the perfect students. Did you know there are more then 100 principle of Shinobi Conduct? I memorized ever single one even though I didn't want to. I never liked it when they tested us on them. I didn't showing anyone how smart I was, but I remember so clearly this one exam They asked us to explain the 25th principle. We got it right of course." Hitomi was trying to hold back a sob. "A Shinobi...never shows his feelings...no matter what the circumstances is...feelings are a weakness that only cloud his judgment...and weaken his since of duty."

Hitomi just cried even harder having only shed tears when Orochimaru had massacred her entire clan.

'To put such an unbearable burden on a young girl's shoulders,' Tazuna thought, 'if that's the Shinobi way? You can have it.'

Hitomi cried as she coddled Sasuke's head while her tears continued to splash onto his head band before she closed her eyes to try and hold them back reminding herself that she is an adopted Hatake and a born Mamoru. Tazuna and Hitomi, however, were unaware that Sasuke's heart had started to beat again as they shed tears for him.

'Where am I?' Sasuke thought, 'am I alive or...' Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hitomi's eyes closed as tears fall from her eyes and onto his face. Hitomi? Can it be? It is.' "Hitomi it's hard to breath with you on top of me."

Hitomi looked at him to see Sasuke blinking at them as Hitomi whipped her eyes.

"Sasuke?" Hitomi asked in surprise before giving him a smile, "Tazuna, he's alive." After about a few minutes Sasuke went and sat up. "No. No what are you doing? You shouldn't move."

She stood up before she turned her attention to Gato though she toned his voice out.

"How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked Hitomi as he looked her, "and what happened to that guy in the mask?"

"Naruto's just fine, but the...the one in the mask...he's dead."

"Died?" Sasuke asked unwilling taking his eyes off of Hitomi to show his surprise. "But how? Did Naruto do it?"

"Oh, I...I didn't pay attention, so I'm not sure what happened," Hitomi answered him, "all I know was that he was protecting Zabuza."

'He never meant to from the very beginning,' Sasuke thought.

"I'll let Naruto know," Tazuna told them before walking away.

Naruto turned around once Tazuna told him that Sasuke was alive to the see the young Uchiha raised a hand in greeting making tears come to Naruto's eyes before they were looking at the thugs thought Hitomi didn't hear them because she was still trying to get the ringing to stop as the thugs charged at them. After she was able to clear her hearing an arrow landed in front of the thugs making them stop in their tracks and all of them looked behind or ahead to see the entire village with Inari standing them there.

"There's one little thing you forgot about!" a Villager yelled, "before you sat one foot in our Village! You'll have to get through all us!"

"Inari!" Naruto shouted.

"Hero's usually show up at the last minute," Inari told them, "you know?"

"They all came," Tazuna said with happiness, "the whole village."

Hitomi looked at the thugs with a smirk before she did a hand sign at the same time as Naruto.

"This is going to be fun," Hitomi said.

"I can't let you have all the fun," Naruto stated.

"Shadow Clan Jutsu!" they both shouted.

About 4 more Naruto's appeared next to him while over 100 Hitomi's appeared behind her all holding some kind of weapon or had their hands in a hand sign. The thugs stepped back afraid of what they where facing.

"I guess I have just enough Chakra to help you two out," Kakashi told them as he made the same hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style!"

_{Me: Lol. I love that. Lmao.}_

The thugs stepped back even more as about 100 Kakashi's appeared looking ready to fight.

"So do you still want to fight?" the Kakashi's all asked.

"No thanks," the thugs answered before ran for the boat and most jumped into the water.

"Victory!" Inari shouted with joy.

The rest of the villagers cheered as well as the clones of Naruto, Hitomi, and Kakashi vanished leaving the real ones standing there looking amused or in Naruto's case giddy.

A week later; Cliff!

It's been a week since the fight with Zabuza and Haku and all five of squad 7 stood in front of their graves that was on a cliff that over looked the village as the sun sat in the background. They bridge was finally finished thinks to the help of Naruto and Hitomi while Sasuke and Kakashi rested after the battle. Hitomi was kneeling in front of Haku's grave prying before she looked up a the sun sat.

"Is that really it Dad?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is that the ninja way?" she asked again as she looked at him, "to use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny," Kakashi answered.

'When did he start hanging out with Neji?' Hitomi thought with a sweat drop.

"No point in wondering if it's right or wrong," Kakashi went on, "it just is. It's the same in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Well, if you ask me if that what's bring a ninja is all about then some things out of wack," Naruto told then, "is that why we go through all this training to end up like them?"

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's a question without an answer," Kakashi answered, "that is some thing we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid."

"Ok," Naruto said out of no where.

"Hmm?"

"I've just came to a discussion," Naruto told them, "from now on I'm finding my own ninja way. As that's straight and true and without any regrets. From now on I'm following the way of Naruto."

Kakashi smiled his one closed eye smile while Sasuke and Hitomi smirked at the blond

The Next Day!

All five of the ninjas where standing in front of the villager, Inari, his mother, and Tazuna.

"We could have never finished the bridge without you," Tazuna told them, I can't tell you how mush we're going to miss you."

"Do be careful."

"Thank you for everything," Kakashi thanked.

"Now, now," Naruto told them, "don't get all chocked up. We'll come back and visit really soon."

"You swear you well?" Inari asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course," Naruto answered as tears came to his eyes, "you know, Inari it's alright to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. Go for it."

"Who said I wanted to cry?" Inari asked him, "and anyway if there's nothing wrong with it? You go on ahead and cry."

"No, you first," Naruto told him before he turned around, "forget it."

Hitomi looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.

'Boys can be so prethic,' Hitomi thought.

With waves all five of them started to walk away down the bridge towards the main land to head back to the village.

"As soon as we get back I'm going to let Iruka fix me up a while massy of roman to celebrate a mission accomplish," Naruto told them, "oh, and just wait till I tell Konohamaru about all of my adventure. The kids going to warship me."

"I'm going to head straight to the tea house," Hitomi said with an evil smile.

"I have stop letting you hang out with Anko," Kakashi sighed.

Hitomi looked up at him blinking a few times before looking ahead of them trying not to laugh.

...My Line...

_Alright, just to let you all know that the next chapter is 'A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exam andIdentify Yourself: Powerful New Rivals!'. I'll hold off on posting it, but I would like three new OCs for a new Genin team at the very least._


End file.
